


Breaking Isn't Always Bad

by 99bottlestogo (darkside213), Eleon312 (darkside213)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Eventual Romance, Family Feels, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkside213/pseuds/99bottlestogo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkside213/pseuds/Eleon312
Summary: In the small town of Storybrooke, Maine, two young children set out to turn the town on it's head. All they have between them is the book their teacher gave them, and the belief that they can make things better. But, with a theory as wild as theirs will anyone actually take a chance on two young troublemakers?Currently spans into season 2 of the show. Work is being brought over from FanFiction. Author names has changed from 99bottlestogo to Eleon312.
Comments: 1





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello everyone! Welcome to Henry and Ally's story for their adventures of breaking a curse and growing up with fairy tale characters. Since this story has already had many chapters finished I will be adding a chapter or two daily on this site while continuing writing myself. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated.

01- Pilot

If there is one thing that Ally Lucas knew for sure today, is that she was going to be in so much trouble when she got back home. Sneaking out to meet her best friend Henry at their castle was one thing, but leaving town on a bus was something entirely different. 

That was Ally’s problem though. She would do anything for Henry Mills, since he was her one and only friend (there’s his sister but she’s not sure if that counts). The whole reason she’s in this mess in the first place is because Henry is not happy. Henry and Ally have no friends at school, and his mother is not the friendliest person per say. 

The only person Henry really likes in his family is his sister Rose, and he doesn’t spend as much time with her since she’s fourteen, four years older than them. The whole reason that they are doing this is because of a book, a book that Henry got from their teacher Mary Margaret a couple weeks ago. 

The book was chalked full of fairy tales even going as far to be aptly named Once Upon a Time. These weren’t normal run of the mill fairytales. When Ally and Henry looked over the stories that recess nothing was like it was in the Disney movies. There was a lot more adventure and many of the princesses in the book turned out to be name taking, butt kicking, bad asses. 

The two ten-year-olds were hooked. That afternoon after school the two got together at their hideout and started reading the stories. That’s when the unexpected happened. The pictures in the book looked like people they knew around town, even people that they were related to. 

When Ally and Henry read through the whole book, that’s when Henry said that they were going to take action. He wasn’t going to live with his mom anymore. He was going to find his real mother. Ally on the other hand wasn’t so sure if she believed like Henry did that this book of fairytales were real. 

It had stories in there about people she knew and even more, stories about her mother and great-grandmother. Reading the tale had given her such a different picture of the two women than she had in real life. It was amazing and as much as she tried to reason with herself, it gave her hope. 

Ally wanted the book to be real. So that’s why she agreed to go with Henry when he told her one recess that he had found his mom. She helped him plan the whole thing, and when he told her this afternoon that tonight was the night, she agreed. 

So that’s how young Ally Lucas ended up in the window seat of a Greyhound Bus headed to Boston. Her forehead is resting against the glass while she watches the countryside fade away and begin to give way to suburbs. Ally had never seen so many cars and people before and it was fascinating. 

Ally had to admit that she was excited to finally see the world and not the inside of their small little town that never seemed to change. Though now that she thought of it this book explained the reason for that as well. Ally peeled her gaze away from the window and turned to look at her best friend. 

He was currently hunched over the book looking fondly at the reunion scene between Snow White and Prince Charming. She could understand why he wanted to believe in them so badly. 

The old woman across the aisle from them leaned over to get a better look at the page. “That a good book?” She asks kindly with a smile. 

“This? It’s more than just a book.” Henry replies snapping his gaze up to meet the startled woman. Ally thumps his shoulder for overreacting to her question. 

“Yes it is.” She tells her with a small smile. The woman looks at the pair of kids for a moment before relaxing into a smile of her own. 

“Tell me what brings a pair of young kids like you to Boston? Are your parents with you?” She asks looking around the other passengers to see if she can find them. 

“Actually, my siblings and I are meeting our father there. Our parents are divorced see, and they don’t have the time to drive us back and forth so we take the bus. Its dad’s turn this time.” A voice behind Henry and Ally says. The kids turn around in their seats to see Rose leaning over our headrests to talk to the woman. 

That’s the other thing that happened today. Rose caught them at the bus stop. She had come home from a friend’s house to see the simple note that Henry had left for his mother on the counter. Years of wrangling Henry and Ally had prepared her for what they might do. 

So, she had arrived at the station twenty minutes before the bus was to leave. After finding the kids, she had attempted to make them see sense and that they would be in huge trouble if they didn’t come back home. Henry was adamant about leaving though, and Ally wasn’t going to leave Henry. 

He has always been by Ally’s side even waiting for her in the hospital when she needed to have her tonsils out. So, there was no way she was leaving him to go on this adventure to find his mother alone. They were best friends and they stuck together through thick and thin. 

So, after Rose couldn’t persuade them to go back, she went and bought a ticket of her own, surprising them when she boarded and took the seat behind Henry. Her reasoning for coming was that someone had to look after them. She didn’t even care that it was to find Henry’s birth mother who wasn’t her own. Rose didn’t know hers either but she didn’t really feel the need quite yet to find her. 

Her mom was adequate enough for now. The old lady gave the three of them a sympathetic look before turning back to her knitting. All three released a collective breath. Rose smacks Henry on the top of his head. 

“Ow!” He yelps rubbing his head. 

“That’s for almost blowing our cover.” Rose hissed angrily. Ally glared at her for a second before she turned her own angry look on her. 

“We didn’t mean for her to talk to us. Besides she probably wouldn’t have cared anyway.” Ally points out. Rose just rolled her eyes at the two ten-year-olds logic. Why her mother had to go and adopt another child she would never know. Even though Henry was a pain most of the time she still wouldn’t trade him in for anything, and Ally wasn’t bad to have as a pseudo little sister. 

The three kids spent the next half hour back in silence as the city seemed to grow around them. The highway became bigger and what seemed like a million cars appeared amazing both Henry and Ally. Rose was impressed even though she didn’t like to show it. 

Suddenly the bus slowed to a crawl and the loudspeaker came on. “Boston, South Station. Thank you for riding Greyhound.” The driver said. The three kids quickly exited the bus so as to avoid the old lady in case she wanted to make sure that they had indeed gotten to their father. It was a miracle that the three even looked enough alike with their brown hair to pass as siblings. 

“So where to now genius?” Rose asked still a little annoyed that she was dragged on a four-hour trip to Boston unexpectedly. Her annoyance fled fast when a cute boy walking by smiled at her though. 

“We have it all under control Rosie.” Henry tells her rolling his eyes while leading the them through the crowd of people to the taxies. 

“Yeah chill Rose we thought this through ahead of time, everything has gone to plan except for you showing up suddenly.” Ally tells the teen with a laugh. Rose glares at the younger girl again shortly. 

The pair of them just don’t seem to get how dangerous this whole stunt of theirs has been, and still is. Did they even stop to think about if this woman that they’re meeting is dangerous? She gave away Henry for a reason after all. 

The kids approached the taxies and Henry knocked on the window of the closest one. The driver rolled down the window and looked at the three uncertainly. Ally handed Henry the card that she had lifted earlier that day. 

“Uh… you take credit cards?” Henry asks the man. Rose makes a choking sound from behind them. Yeah, the two of them would have a lot of explaining to do later. 

The taxi driver smiled brightly at the three of them. “Where to, chief?” He asks. Henry and Ally smile and open the back door crawling into the cab this time Henry squished against the window. Rose piled into the back with them not as happily. When Henry got home their mother was going to ground him until he was gray or forty, which ever happened first. 

She was also going to kill Rose for not stopping him, and once she killed her she’d resurrect her just to kill her again! There went any hope for the party Rose had wanted to go to next weekend. Henry rattled off the address of his mother’s apartment and the driver swung quickly and expertly out into the traffic. 

The cab was silent except for Henry’s nervous tapping, Ally’s bouncing knee, and Rose’s death glares. Twenty minutes later the cab pulled to a stop outside of the apartment building and Henry quickly paid the driver as Ally and Rose stared at the building. 

“How exactly did you two kids plan on getting in there? You need to be buzzed in.” Rose says glaring at the calling device on the wall of the building. 

“Push random buttons until we get let in?” Ally questions softly cocking her head in thought to the other two. 

“Yeah and maybe we can pretend to be a pizza delivery guy! This is so cool!” He cries beginning to feed off of the nervous energy around him. Rose sighed not quite believing that she was about to do this, but it was for Henry. So, one by one they pushed the buzzers until they were let in. 

Henry was bummed though since no cover identity was needed. On the elevator up Rose turned to Henry. “Are you sure that you want to go through with this? She might not be what you were expecting Henry.” She said trying to warn her little brother. 

“She’s his mom Rosie why wouldn’t she want to see him?” Ally says still believing that all parents want their children. Ally was sure of it even if her own mom didn’t seem to want her most of the time. 

Rose swallowed hard not wanting to shatter the hopeful beliefs of the young kids. That’s what they were after all just kids, and this could possibly go very badly for them. The elevator dinged and let the three off on the twelfth floor. They walked silently until we got to apartment 1240. 

“This is it. You can do it Henry.” Ally whispered to her friend. She reached out and grabbed his hand squeezing it tightly. 

Henry swallowed hard before steeling his resolve and ringing the doorbell firmly. Again, everyone held their breath for this time the woman who answered the door would be Henry’s mother. Before Henry could ring the bell again the door to the apartment swung open to see a tall woman with wavy blond hair and green eyes. She blinked a few times not expecting to see two kids and a teenager on her doorstep. 

“Uh? Can I help you?” She asked eyeing them warily. She was not prepared for any scouts tonight. Wait? Why would scouts be out at this hour anyway?

“Are you Emma Swan?” Henry asks confidently. The woman balked visibly at the fact that Henry knew her name. 

“Yeah? Who are you?” She asks narrowing her eyes at him. 

“My name’s Henry. I’m your son.” He says simply. Before she has a chance to respond Henry pushes past her into the apartment. Ally slips along behind him happily glad that this is happening finally. Rose gives the astonished and floundering woman a sheepish smile and squeezes by her as well. Leaving the stupefied Emma standing in the doorway.

“Whoa! Hey, kid! Kid! Kid! I don’t have a son! Who are you guys? Where are your parents?” Emma cries closing the door and following them inside where the three are busy inspecting her bare minimal place. 

“As I said I’m Henry and I’m your son. This is my older sister Rose, she’s adopted as well. And that’s Ally she’s my best friend in the whole world.” Henry explains catching the grin on Ally’s face, and enjoying Emma’s panic. 

“I already told you kid, I don’t have a son!” Emma exclaims frantically. 

“Ten years ago. Did you give up a baby for adoption? That was me.” Henry says calmly. The three kids watched as Emma paled a sickly white and staggered a bit. 

“…Give me a minute.” She mumbles and vanishes into the bathroom. Henry goes over to her fridge. 

“Hey, you have any juice? Never mind, found some!” He yells through the door, pulling out the orange juice. Ally makes her way to the cabinets reaching up on her tiptoes to reach them and find the cups. 

“Henry! Ally! You’re being unbelievably rude!” Rose hisses, but goes over and helps Ally get three cups nonetheless. 

“Pot, meet kettle.” Ally quips earning a shove from Rose. Henry pours the juice for them before returning it to the fridge. The three kids sip on their juice while murmuring softly to each other. They’re all wondering what Emma Swan will do next. 

Emma finally comes out of the bathroom to see the three kids with empty glasses in front of them. 

“You know, we should probably get going.” Henry says looking down at Ally’s watch. Henry refuses to wear one, so he’s always ‘borrowing’ Ally’s arm all the time. 

“Going where?” Emma asks eyeing the two kids and teen uneasily. 

“I want you to come home with me.” Henry tells her. Rose coughs not expecting that answer. She thought that Henry was just coming here to meet his mom, not take her home with him. Maybe she should have asked more questions earlier. 

“Okay kids, I’m calling the cops.” Emma says quickly turning the tables on them. Rose’s eyes widen not liking the sound of this. Ally crosses her arms over her chest though. 

“Then we’ll tell them you kidnapped us.” Ally says confidently. If there was one thing that the little often unsupervised little girl had learned it was how to lie to get out of places. 

“And they’ll believe you because I’m Henry’s birth mother, and I’m not related to you two.” Emma says slowly. Ally beamed a grin, and Rose shook her head. That little girl was much too smart for her own good, just like Henry was. 

“Yep.” Henry says popping the p. He is smiling victoriously at Emma along with Ally. Emma couldn’t believe the gall of the two kids, they barely looked old enough to be crossing the street alone, let alone threatening strangers. 

“You’re not going to do that.” She says finally. Henry and Ally eye her warily, while Rose watches the interaction carefully, ready to jump in front of her charges if necessary. 

“Try us.” Henry challenges. Emma stares the two kids down reading their faces. Ally has a good face but Henry’s shows a lack of conviction. 

“You’re both pretty good. But here’s the thing— there’s not a lot I’m great at in life. I have one skill. Let’s call it a superpower. I can tell when anyone is lying and you kids, are.” She tells us sternly. Ally’s face falls, and Henry deflates. Rose looks on worriedly. 

“Wait… please don’t call the cops. Please come home with me.” Henry begs her, with his pout. Rose smirks knowing that anyone could have a hard time resisting that pout. Ally adds onto the effect with her puppy dog look. She’s so good at it, that Rose would swear that she wasn’t half puppy herself. 

Emma looks back and forth at the two of them before letting out a long sigh. “Where’s home?” She asks finally. 

“Storybrooke, Maine.” Ally says quickly. Rose starts to come closer now that the confrontation seems to be pretty much over. 

“Storybrooke? Seriously?” Emma says incredulously. 

“I know incredibly lame right?” Rose says finally speaking to Emma for the first time. 

“Mmhmm.” Ally and Henry reply. Emma sighs again looking at the three kids before scratching her head. 

“Alrighty, then. Let’s get you three back to Storybrooke.” She tells them grabbing her red leather jacket, still not quite sure why she’s doing this in the first place. She shakes her head as the kids pile into the elevator with her. Emma finally decides that it must be because she just doesn’t want to be alone on her birthday, even if it’s with a group of kids she doesn’t know. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Ally saw the car that the four of them were going to drive back in, she wasn’t so sure that they would all fit. Henry on the other hand was positively beaming since their plan was working out perfectly so far. Rose just really wanted to get home, for she wasn’t sure how many more of their mother’s calls she could duck. 

Despite the small look of the yellow VW Bug all the kids plus Emma managed to fit in. Henry was almost bouncing in the front seat up next to Emma. 

After a few minutes of driving through downtown Boston the silence is broken. “I’m hungry. Can we stop somewhere?” Henry asks after his stomach rumbles. That makes the two girls in the back seat perk up as well. All of the kids had had to skip dinner to come on this impromptu trip. 

“Can we?” Ally piped up from behind Emma. 

“This is not a road trip. We’re not stopping for snacks.” Emma says with finality. Ally sinks back into her seat, and Rose rolls her eyes. 

“Why not?” Henry whines. 

“Quit complaining, kid. Remember— I could have put you all on a bus. I still could.” She warns him. None of the kids wanted to go all the way back on a bus. That would have entirely defeated the purpose of this trip in the first place. 

“You know I have a name? They have names? It’s Henry, Ally, and Rose.” He says starting to get slightly annoyed. Rose all the while has been attempting to find the similarities between Emma Swan and her brother Henry. She’s been able to find a few; the glaring one is the sheer stubbornness of both of them. 

Henry turns his attention back to the story book and Ally angles herself so that she can see it a little better, while Rose rolls her eyes. That book has caused more than enough trouble. Emma glances over at Henry. “What’s that?” She asks him. Henry and Ally study Emma intensely, and then share a look. 

“We’re not sure you’re ready yet.” Henry tells her. 

“I’m not ready for some fairy tales?” Emma says dubiously. Rose tenses from her seat. She knows that both Henry and Ally are depending on these fairy tales being real since they’re not happy with their real lives. If Emma reacts the wrong way, it could really hurt them. 

“They’re not fairy tales. They’re true. Every story in this book has actually happened.” Henry tells her. Ally nods her head along with him. 

“Of course, they did.” Emma says, obviously not believing him. 

“Use your superpower, see if I’m lying.” Henry challenges her. 

“Just because you believe something, doesn’t mean that it’s true.” Emma counters.

“That’s exactly what makes it true. You should know more than anyone.” Henry says. Rose rolls her eyes from the back seat. If Henry was right then all three of the girls in the car are characters from the fairy tale book in his hands. 

“Why’s that?” Emma asks. 

“Because you’re in this book. So are Rose and Ally.” Henry says. 

“Oh kid. You’ve got problems.” Emma sighs. 

“Yep. And you’re going to fix them.” Henry says with a smile. After that the car is silent for most of the remaining trip. Ally took to staring back out the window even though it was dark outside now. She wasn’t looking forward to getting back home. Gigi would be upset with her, but her mom probably wouldn’t even be home. 

Finally, after what seems like forever for Ally they drive back by the town sign. They’re finally back in Storybrooke. Rose shifts in her seat and tries to work the kink out of her neck. She’s already preparing her defenses against the massive fight that’s going to come up with her mother. 

“Okay kids, how about an address?” Emma says pulling onto main street. 

“44 not telling you street.” Henry chirps happily. The car comes to a sudden stop and Emma gets out of the car. Henry scampers out behind her, and not missing a chance to get out and stretch their legs Rose and Ally follow. 

“Look, it’s been a long night and its almost… 8:15?” Emma says looking at the clock tower. Ally smirks rocking on her feet. That was a rookie mistake. 

“That clock hasn’t moved my whole life. Time’s frozen here.” Henry tells her with a satisfied smile.

“Excuse me?” Emma says looking at the kids incredulously. 

“The Evil Queen did it with her curse. She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here.” Ally pipes up making Emma turn on her. 

“Okay, the Evil Queen sent a bunch of fairy tale characters here?” She asks.

“Yeah, and now they’re trapped.” Henry says.

“Frozen in time, stuck in Storybrooke, Maine. That’s what you’re going with?” Emma says giving them an annoyed look now. 

“It’s true!” Henry cries. 

“Then why doesn’t anybody just leave?” Emma counters again.

“They can’t. Bad things happen if they try.” Ally says softly looking at the ground. She’s thinking of all the times that her mom declared that she was going to leave the small town to go on an adventure. Gigi wouldn’t let Ally go with her because Ally had school, but that never seemed to stop her mom for long. 

“Henry! Rose! Ally!” A voice calls out from down the street. The three kids’ heads shoot up and over in the direction of the man walking towards them with a Dalmatian on a leash. 

“Kids! What are you doing here? Is everything all right?” Archie asks the kids looking them over intently behind his glasses. 

“We’re fine Archie.” Henry says and Ally mumbles something along the same line. 

“It’s been a long night Archie, and it’s not going to end anytime soon.” Rose says with a sigh. 

“Who’s this?” Archie asks turning his attention to Emma. 

“Just someone trying to give them a ride home.” Emma says quickly before Henry can respond.

“She’s my mom Archie.” Henry tells him with a smile. The startled look on Archie’s face grows. 

“Oh. I see.” He stutters out.

“You know where they live?” Emma asks Archie. He arches his eyebrows and gives the three kids a ‘really’ look. 

“Rose and Henry live just, ah, right up Mifflin street. The Mayor’s house is the biggest one on the block. Ally lives at Granny’s Bed and Breakfast.” Archie says and Ally and Henry frown at him. 

Emma looks at Henry shocked. “You’re the Mayor’s kid?” She asks him unhappily. 

“Uh, maybe?” Henry says hesitantly.

“Hey, where were you guys today Henry, Ally? You missed your session.” Archie says turning to the two kids of the group.

“Oh, we forgot to tell you. We went on a field trip.” Ally says with a smile on her face. 

“Ally, Henry, what did I tell you two about lying? Giving into one’s dark side never accomplishes anything.” Archie tells them sternly. Ally looks down at her feet, and Henry looks away uncomfortably. 

“Oookay. Well, I should be getting them home.” Emma says putting her hands on both of the ten-year-olds shoulders. Rose narrows her eyes at Archie. She knows that he’s just doing this because her mom says to, but no one gets to mess with her little kids. Only she gets to do that, and that’s cause she’s there for them.

“Yeah, sure. Well, listen. Um. Have a good night, and, uh, you guys be good.” Archie says uncomfortably again. Henry and Ally duck his looks. Archie turns and continues to walk Pongo down the street for his nightly walk. 

“So that’s your shrink.” Emma says after a moment. Ally flinches and keeps her gaze on the ground, but Henry whips around to glare at Emma. 

“I’m not crazy! And neither is Ally!” He declares. Emma kneels down to their level. 

“Never said that. Just, he doesn’t seem ‘cursed’ to me. Maybe he’s just trying to help you.” She says softly. Rose bites her lower lip watching the three of them. Henry still looks distant and defensive, and Ally refuses to meet Emma’s gaze. 

“He’s the one that needs help because he doesn’t know.” Henry says finally turning back to Emma. 

“That he’s a fairy tale character?” Emma says.

“None of them do. They don’t remember who they are.” He tells her earnestly.

“Convenient. All right, I’ll play. Who’s he supposed to be?” Emma asks the pair. Rose looks at them intently. She’s never found out who they think everyone is before. 

“Jiminy Cricket.” Ally says finally meeting Emma’s gaze. 

“Right, the lying thing. Thought your nose grew a little bit.” Emma says. Henry scowls and Ally sighs defeated. 

“I’m not Pinocchio!” Henry cries. 

“Course you’re not. Because that would be ridiculous.” She says before piling all the kids back into the car again. 

“I’m dropping you and your sister off first kid. I’ll take you home after that Ally.” Emma says waiting for nods from the kids. 

“Told you she wouldn’t believe us.” Ally whispers from her seat behind him. Henry frowns and Emma looks at the two kids, before starting her car up again. 

After a minute Emma pulls the car up to a stop in front of a large white house, that somewhat resembles a castle if you squint your eyes. It’s easily the most expensive house in Storybrooke. Rose lets out a shaky breath and Henry looks absolutely unhappy to be there.

“Okay let’s get you home. Kid, can you wait in the car while we do this?” Emma asks turning around to look at Ally. She nods her head, okay with not having a run in with Ms. Mills the Mayor of the town. Not much scares Ally but Ms. Mills definitely does. 

“Bye Henry, good luck. See ya Rose.” Ally tells them as they climb out of the car after Emma. Henry turns back quickly though and slips his book on his seat. 

“Castle tomorrow morning.” He whispers. 

“Got it.” Ally whispers back, settling into her seat again. She watches as Emma leads Henry and Rose up to the door, before she can ring the bell the door is opened up by none other than Ms. Mills herself. 

She looks worried for a moment but when she sees her kids the annoyance comes through. Ally can’t hear anything from here, but the look on the Mayor’s face and the way that Henry runs inside says it all. Rose slips by her mother to follow him. After a minute Emma follows Ms. Mills inside as well. 

Ally lets out a sigh and closes her eyes. It’s not like she’s never been left alone before. That’s actually most of what Ally’s life is. Gigi is always working at the diner really long hours, and mom works there and then goes out. When Ally isn’t at the diner doing homework with Henry she’s either out with him, or sitting around the inn. Not that she ever stays there long. 

That’s the thing about no one ever being around, Ally gets to do whatever she wants, as long as she knows when to check in and get home. So, she mostly spends her time exploring the woods, and after three years of constant exploration she knows practically all of it. 

Suddenly the car door opens, and Emma climbs in. That startles Ally out of her half-asleep state. “Sorry kid, I didn’t mean to leave you out here that long. Let’s get you home.” Emma says starting the engine, and pulling back onto the street. A few minutes later they come to a stop in front of a sign that reads Granny’s Bed and Breakfast. 

Emma stops the car and they climb out. Ally leads Emma through the front garden to the house. “Are you leaving town?” Ally finally asks quietly. Emma sighs and scrubs her hands over her face. 

“Look kid. I got you guys back here, and now it’s time for me to go home.” She tells her looking down at her. Ally frowns and sighs. 

“Henry will be really sad. He looked really hard for you.” Ally says softly. Emma sighs and kneels down in front of the little girl. She reaches out and guides her chin up so that she can look at the girl. 

“Ally you have to understand I gave Henry up because I knew that he would be better off without me. I did it so that he would have his best chance, and from the look of things he does. He has a mother and sister that love him, and a great best friend who would do anything for him.” Emma tells her. 

“He’s not happy though, and you’d make him happy.” Ally says and turns away to push open the door to the inn. Emma sighs and follows the little girl inside. It’s small and quaint. A roaring fire is crackling in the sitting room in front of them, and the front desk is currently abandoned.

Ally shifts nervously knowing she’d have to call for Gigi. “Gigi!” Ally calls out. A noise comes from the kitchen off to the left of the entry room. Suddenly a small old woman hurries out with short, wavy, gray hair and glasses on a chain. 

“Oh lord, Ally!” She cries. Ally runs over and wraps her small arms around her great-grandmother. Gigi hugs her tightly to her and rocks the little girl trying to sooth her frayed nerves. “Where have you been child? You practically gave me a heart attack when Sheriff Graham came by and asked me if I’d seen you.” She says. Ally burrows her face into her Gigi’s stomach. 

“I’m sorry.” She mumbles. Gigi finally looks up and sees Emma standing there awkwardly watching the reunion. 

“I’m Emma Swan, I brought her Henry, and Rose back.” Emma explains lightly. Granny gives her a thankful smile. 

“Thank you so much. I don’t know how to repay you for returning my great-granddaughter to me. Where were they?” She asks. Emma smirks lightly at the small girl. 

“The two little masterminds found me in Boston.” She says waiting for the explosion. Gigi freezes in shock for a moment before pulling back and looking Ally in the face. 

“Boston! What on earth where you thinking child? Do you know how dangerous that was? Do you not use those brains that god gave you?” She demands sharply, but her tone is softer for its laced with worry. 

“We found Henry’s mom Gigi. Emma is Henry’s mom. I wasn’t going to let him go by himself, and Rose came with us as well.” Ally says stubbornly. Granny narrows her eyes at the girl, and she ducks her head in shame quickly. Gigi looks at Emma again and she can finally make some of the physical similarities to Henry. 

“Thank you again for bringing them back. You must have had quite the shock. You’re welcome to spend the night here if you’d like.” Gigi tells Emma softly. She can tell by the skittish stance that the woman is taking that she’s not going to stay. 

“Oh, no. Thank you though. I really should get going.” Emma says backing up. Ally turns around in her Gigi’s arms and pouts at Emma. She doesn’t say anything though since she already did before. “I hope you and Henry stay out of trouble Ally. It was really nice meeting you. Bye.” And with that Emma is out the door. Ally sighs heavily. 

“Oh, child what are we going to do with you?” Gigi sighs looking down at the young girl. She looks up at her great-grandmother with a sad drawn face. 

“Is mom home?” She asks her voice hesitantly hopeful. Gigi grits her teeth chocking back the anger at her granddaughter. Ruby is never around when her daughter needs her. She sighs. If only Anita were still alive then maybe Ruby would have had a proper role model growing up, and Ally wouldn’t suffer so much. 

“She’s out tonight Ally. Come on now, let’s get you in the shower, then I’ll read you a story before bed, for you little girl are way past your bedtime.” Gigi says leading Ally back into the family quarters part of the inn. 

Later that night as Gigi tucked her in and grabbed Ally’s favorite story book Little Red Riding Hood, Ally let her mind wander. She and Henry had worked so hard to find Emma and bring her back here and now she’s just leaving. Maybe fairy tales aren’t supposed to have happy endings after all. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning for Ally Lucas dawned bright and early like it always did, but this morning was especially tough on the little girl for she’d gotten far less sleep than she usually does. Gigi shook her awake like every morning, and Ally sleepily got into her school uniform and bushed out her shoulder length brown hair. Her own sleepy chocolate brown eyes stared back at her in the mirror. 

Five minutes later she left the inn and walked the two blocks down Main street that took her to Granny’s Diner. Her Gigi owned the diner, and her mom worked there as a waitress. The inn and diner were the family business. Ally tiredly pushed open the door, seeing all the normal morning patrons there already. 

Archie was reading the paper in a booth; Leroy was slumped against the counter most likely having a coffee and whiskey. Even though Ally was only ten she knew about alcohol, and she didn’t like it. Her mom went out and drank a lot of it. Ally was mad at it since that’s what was taking her mother away from her. 

Dr. Whale was at the counter as well, and a few others were scattered around. A smile widened on Ally’s face though when her mom appeared out of the kitchen with a plate of food. Once she’d set the food down, Ally ran over to her. “Mom!” She cries. 

Ruby Lucas turned just in time to catch the bundle of ten-year-old that was her daughter. With a bright laugh and a small spin, Ruby kissed her daughter’s hair. Even though she didn’t spend much time with the little girl Ruby still loved the child with all her heart. 

“Hey there pup! Oh, my it seems like you’ve grown so much.” Ruby says smiling into her daughter’s hair. After a minute she sets her down on the ground, for she has to get back to work. Ruby hurries over to refill Archie’s coffee and Ally slips onto one of the stools and waits for her mom to come back. 

When she reappears behind the counter Ally smiles at her. “So, what will it be this morning let me guess… blueberry pancakes, small side of scrambled eggs, and an orange juice. Am I right?” Ruby asks with an expectant look on her face. The matching smile on her daughter’s face answers her unnecessary question for her. 

“It’s my favorite.” Ally giggles. 

“Of course, it is pup, I know that!” Ruby smiles, and puts in the order for Gigi to make. “So, it seems like the two of us need to have a talk Ally.” Ruby says switching from Ally’s nickname to her real name. Ally bites down on her lower lip nervously. She hates disappointing Gigi but it’s infinitely worse when her mom is disappointed. That’s mostly because Ruby’s fine with almost all she does, and hardly ever gets upset. 

“I’m sorry Mommy.” Ally says quickly, attempting to stave off the look. Ruby chuckles softly knowing that her daughter is the master of the adorable apologetic look. 

“Sorry pup, but that’s not going to fly this time. You know that I’m cool about being late coming home, and skipping school, but you left Storybrooke by yourself and went to a major city alone. You’re ten-years-old Ally you could have been killed or kidnapped, and I wouldn’t have known.” Ruby says fighting her own feelings of jealousy that her daughter had left this crummy town before her. 

Ally felt truly awful about what she’d done, but she would have done it again. “I’m really sorry Mommy… I won’t go back there again.” She sniffled a few tears streaking down her cheeks. Ruby cringed seeing the tears on her daughter’s face. This is why she hated to be the one to punish Ally; it killed her to see the girl cry. That’s why she makes Granny, Ally’s Gigi deal with her punishments. This time she wouldn’t though. 

“I know pup, I know. But, there’s going to be some changes around here. You’re to go to school and come straight back to the diner or the inn for the next two weeks. You’ll do your homework, and help around. No more going out without us knowing where you’re going okay?” Ruby asks lifting her daughter’s trembling chin so that she can see her eyes. 

Ally’s deep brown eyes always reminded Ruby of Ally’s father. It still hurt every time to think about him and how he was dead, though she couldn’t remember for the life of her how he’d died, only that it was before Ally was born. “I-I understand.” Ally hiccups. Ruby smiles and kisses her daughter’s forehead. 

“Good, now tell me all about Boston. It must have been amazing.” Ruby says brightly. Ally smiles brilliantly back at her mother and the two chat about Boston intermittently as Ruby serves customers and Ally eats her breakfast before having to go to school.

Like every morning Henry comes running into the diner with Rose and his mother Ms. Mills trailing after him. Ally twirls around on her stool to grin at her best friend. “Morning Henry!” Ally beams. Henry grins at her and they perform their secret handshake. Rose rolls her eyes at the two kids but secretly she thinks its sweet how close they are. 

“Morning Henry, Rose. Good morning Madam Mayor, can I interest you in a cup of coffee before work today?” Ruby asks her happiness at seeing the kids wearing off in the presence of Regina Mills. 

“That won’t be necessary all that I need is your and your grandmother’s assurance that you’ll reign in your daughter’s wild behavior. I don’t need her influencing Henry into acting out any more than he already is.” Regina snaps at Ruby. The polite smile melts off of Ruby’s face as well as the happy one on Ally’s. The little girl shrinks into her seat, feeling small and defeated. 

Ruby turns a cool glare at Regina. “Well I’ll keep that in mind Madam Mayor the next time Henry has the idea to go interstate traveling.” She says handing Ally her lunchbox that has enough of Granny’s food in there for both her and Henry. “All right have a good day pup.” Ruby says hugging her daughter tightly trying to assure her that she’s better than what Regina insinuates. 

Ally releases her mother and follows the Mills family out of the dinner and down the block to where the bus stop is. Regina stops them a few feet away from the other children, and fixes them with a glare. “There better not be any more trouble from you two. And I think that your great-grandmother would expect the same from you Ally.” She warns, and with that last threat she stalks away down to the Mayor’s office in town hall. 

All three kids release the breath of air that they’d been holding. “God, I thought she’d never leave.” Rose grumbles straightening her skirt and glaring off at her mother who was retreating in the distance. Henry turned to Ally. 

“Did you see Emma this morning? Is she still here?” He asks her quickly. Ally sighs and shakes her head at him sadly. 

“I’m sorry Henry, I tried to get her to stay.” Ally tells him, giving her friend and hug, which he returns. 

“That’s okay, you tried your best. Besides, I’m sure that she’s still here.” He says positively. 

The bus pulls up to the stop and everyone piles on, Henry and Ally grabbing a seat together. “I don’t know about you, but I’m not going to school today.” Henry tells her in a whisper. Ally bites her lip worriedly and glances towards the back of the bus here Rose is chatting away with one of her friends. 

Storybrooke is so small that the only school there is K-12. Rose usually forgets that they exist as soon as the three of them get to school, so that would probably work, though she doesn’t want to disappoint her family anymore. 

“Are you sure? We’ll get into even more trouble than we already are.” Ally says worriedly. 

“Come on I promise we’ll be fine. It’s not like we’re actually leaving town. Besides we’re unhappy, and they don’t want to push us too much farther.” Henry reasons. Ally considers her options in her head, before nodding in agreement. She doesn’t really feel like going to school without Henry today, she’d be alone otherwise. None of the other kids really like her since she’s best friends with the Mayor’s son, and no one likes the Mayor.

The bus pulls up in front of the school and everyone gets off and starts for the building. Well that is everyone except for Henry and Ally who are hiding watching until Rose enters the building, before scampering off in the opposite direction towards the beach. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Henry and Ally had been at the playground for a few hours by the time anyone had come near it. The castle slide play set had been their secret hideout for years. No one ever came to play there and it seemed like people forgot about its existence. So that made it perfect for Henry and Ally to play and hang out at all the time. 

Just a few minutes ago the two friends had eaten the lunch that Gigi had packed for them, and now they were both giving up hope that anything would actually change around here. That is until a blonde in a familiar red leather jacket came walking up to them in their castle, and in her hand is Henry’s big fairy tale book.

“You left this in my car.” She says holding up the book. Ally takes the book for Henry since he’s still staring at the clock tower that still hasn’t moved. “Still hasn’t moved, huh?” She points out.

“I was hoping that when I brought you back, things would change here. That the final battle would begin.” Henry says sadly. Ally grabs his hand and gives it a squeeze. 

“I’m not fighting any battles, kid.” Emma says.

“Yes, you are. Because it’s your destiny. You’re going to bring back the happy endings.” Henry tells her firmly. Ally nods her head agreeing with Henry whole-heartedly because she believes in a happy ending for her family, that’s not happy. 

“Can you cut it with the book crap?” Emma asks sharply.

“You don’t have to be hostile. I know you like me – I can tell. You’re just pushing me away because I make you feel guilty. It’s okay. I know why you gave me away. You wanted to give me my best chance.” Henry tells her. 

Emma narrows her eyes at first Ally then Henry. “How do you know that?” She demands. 

“Because it’s the same reason Snow White gave you away.” Ally speaks up tapping the cover of the book. Emma gives the two kids a bewildered look.

“Listen to me, kid. I’m not in any book. I’m a real person. And I’m no savior. You were right about one thing, though. I wanted you to have your best chance. But it’s not with me. Come on, let’s go.” Emma says grabbing the two kids by their hands and pulling them down off the play structure, and begins leading them back. 

“Please don’t take me back there. Just stay with me for one week. That’s all I ask. One week, and you’ll see I’m not crazy.” Henry begs running in front of her and holding out his hands. Ally stands beside him and adds in her puppy pout that gets her a lot of things. 

“I have to get you back to your mom.” Emma says crossing her arms over her chest. 

“You don’t know what it’s like with her. My life sucks!” Henry shouts.

“Oh, you want to know what sucking is? Being left abandoned on the side of a freeway. My parents didn’t even bother to drop me off at a hospital. I ended up in the foster system and I had a family until I was three, but then they had their own so then they sent me back. Look, your mom is trying her best. I know it’s hard and I know sometimes you think she doesn’t love you, but at least she wants you.” Emma says breathing hard after her outburst. 

Ally had to bite her lip to keep back the tears that wanted to fall. It was really sad to not feel wanted. As much as she loved her mom and was sure that her mom loved her, her mom was always busy and never spent time with her, choosing to go out. 

“Your parents didn’t leave you on the side of a freeway. That’s just where you came through.” Henry tells her.

“What?” Emma asks.

“The wardrobe. When you went through the wardrobe you appeared in the street. Your parents were trying to save you from the curse.” Ally says remembering that part of the story well.

“Sure, they were. Come on guys.” She says placing her hands on their shoulders and leading them back towards her car. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few hours after being brought back from the playground Ally is sitting on the stairs leading up to the guest rooms doing her homework. Math had never been her favorite thing to do even if she was good at it. She was also attempting to drown out the noise of her Gigi and Mom fighting again. 

They do it practically every night and by now Ally wishes that she had an iPod like some of the other kids so that she could drown out the noise. Ally hates listening to family fight. 

The noise is so loud that the three Lucas members don’t notice the door opening. “You’re out all night, and now you’re going out again. What about Ally?” Gigi yells following after Mom as she gets ready to go out tonight. 

“Ally’s a big girl. I should have moved us to Boston.” Mom says grabbing her purse and checking it. Ally’s lower lip starts to wobble at the harsh words that are being said. 

“I’m sorry that my heart attack and your ten-year-old child interfered with your plans to sleep your way down the Eastern sea board.” Gigi fires back. That’s enough to make Ally start to cry. She shoves her homework off her lap, and covers her face with her hands to stop the tears. 

“Excuse me? I’d like a room.” A voice rings out, and Ally’s head pops up. Through teary eyes she makes out Emma Swan standing in the entryway staring at Gigi and Mom.

“Ms. Swan. You decided to stay after all?” Gigi asks hurrying behind the front desk. 

“Yep.” She says uncomfortably. 

“Would you like a forest view or a square view? Normally, there’s an upgrade fee for the square but, as friends do, I’ll wave it.” Gigi says quickly. 

“Square is fine.” Emma replies. 

“What’s your name again for the registry?” Gigi questions. 

“Emma Swan.” Emma says.

“Emma, what a lovely name.” A man’s voice appears, and everyone turns to see Mr. Gold standing in the doorway. A shiver rolls down Ally’s spine seeing him there. She scrambles up from her place and hurries over to her mom squeezing herself close to her mother’s side. 

Ruby absently pulled her daughter closer and a little bit away from Mr. Gold. Everyone knows not to cross him, or make deals with him. 

“Thanks.” Emma says slowly eyeing Mr. Gold up and down. Gigi grabs a roll of bills from the secret hiding spot. She hands the money to Mr. Gold. 

“It’s all here.” Gigi tells him. Mr. Gold doesn’t even bother to glance at the money as he pockets it. 

“Yes, yes, of course it is, dear. Thank you. You enjoy your stay…Emma.” He says before turning and limping out the door of the inn. Everyone releases a breath of air. 

“Who’s that?” Emma asks looking at the Lucas family.

“Mr. Gold. He owns this place.” Ruby says petting Ally’s hair trying to get her shaking down. 

“The inn?” Emma questions.

“No, the town. So, how long will you be staying with us?” Gigi asks, getting back to business. 

“A week. Just a week.” Emma says. Ally smiles tentatively at her. 

“Great.” Gigi grabs a key off of the wall and hands it to her. “Welcome to Storybrooke. Ally will show you to your room.” 

Ruby hugs her daughter goodbye and turns to leave. The smile slips off of Ally’s face as she watches her mother leave. Ally goes to the staircase and grabs her homework. Emma follows the young girl up the stairs and down to room number six. 

Once Emma has the door opens she looks around the room. Its quaint and homey just like the rest of the inn. She turns back around and sees Ally still standing there. “Is that why you want to believe in Henry’s theory about the book?” Emma asks her suddenly. Ally looks up at her, and wipes at her still teary eyes. 

“In Henry’s book… Red Riding Hood loved her daughter, and never left her unless she had to. Wouldn’t you want that too?” Ally asks her softly before disappearing from the doorway. Ally runs down the stairs and down the hall to her room. 

Once she’s curled up on her bed, she looks out the window trying to see if she can find her mom still. Not being able to find her Ally looks up and sees the clock tower. The crazy thing was that as she watched the minute hand on the clock tower moved. A huge smile grew on the young girl’s face. She definitely truly believed in Henry’s theory now. Ally would be reunited with her mom soon. She knew it.


	2. The Thing You Love Most

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own OUAT or any of its characters. Only my own

02- The Thing You Love Most

Ally awoke the next morning to the usual shaking by Gigi and the sun streaming into her room through the shades. She quickly grabbed her uniform and made her way out of her room so that she could go to the diner to get breakfast. As Ally opened the door to leave she almost ran into Regina Mills who was holding a big basket of apples. 

“Oh! Sorry Ms. Mills. I didn’t see you there.” Ally cries moving aside to let the Mayor into the inn. Regina turned around and took in the young girl who was her son’s best friend. 

“It’s okay Allison. Just watch where you’re going from now on.” She tells her before turning around and climbing the guest stairs. She must be going to see Emma. Ally looked after her worriedly before shaking her head. There was nothing that she could do about it. 

With a sigh Ally closes the door behind her, and starts skipping down the street and into the diner. The first thing she sees is Henry in the booth closest to the door. They grin at each other, and Ally holds up her finger to let him know that she’d be with him in a minute. 

Ally had spotted her mom and that was the main thing on her mind. She sped over to her and tugged on her apron. Ruby smiled down at her daughter and led her over to the counter. “Good morning pup.” She says happily kissing her head. 

“Morning Mom.” Ally says happily before leaning in closer to her. “Did ya see that the clock moved?”

Ruby glanced out the diner in the direction of the clock. “I did this morning when I was opening up. Pretty neat that that old thing found some new life.” Ruby comments. “I’ll bring you and Mr. Bond over there some breakfast.” 

With a grin Ally skips back over to Henry and slides into the booth beside him. “Did you see it?” Henry says excitedly. Ally nods her head. 

“This is crazy Henry. It’s actually happening!” She tells him. Henry grins, and messes with his silverware. 

“So is Emma staying with you?” He asks. 

“Yeah she checked in last night. I think you really got through to her, she agreed to stay for a week. Only problem is that I saw your mom come in this morning. Emma’s the only one staying with us so…” Ally trailed off uneasily. Henry groaned at that. 

“She’s evil. She’s going to drive Emma away before we even get a chance to fight.” He sighs and slumps in his seat. Just then Ruby comes over with pancakes and milk for the two of them. 

“Hey squirts what’s got you so down? I thought you two would be excited seeing as Emma is staying now.” She says setting down the food in front of them. 

“It’s not that Ruby. Just… what if she decides that she doesn’t want to stay?” Henry asks her. Both of the children look up at her expectantly now. Ruby crosses her arms and thinks about what she would do if she were in Emma’s situation with her own daughter. 

“Henry if Emma doesn’t stay then it’s her own issue it won’t be because of you. You’re a smart, charming, and funny little boy. Anyone could love you, and if she can’t see that, then she doesn’t deserve you. If all else you can know that I care for you Granny and Ally included, so you’ll never be alone.” Ruby tells him. 

Seeing the acceptance on Henry’s face, and the brilliant smile on Ally’s is enough to tell her that she said the right thing. After she had left Henry and Ally got into their food, and not much was said for a while. Almost an hour later they were done and Emma had come into the diner. 

She was sitting at the counter reading the paper. “I’m going to get her a hot chocolate. That way we can begin to talk about our plan.” Henry explains. So, when Ally’s mom comes back around Henry orders Emma a hot chocolate with cinnamon on it. 

Ally stuck her tongue out at that for she’d tried it before and it was terrible. She much more preferred peppermint in her hot chocolate. Both Ally and Henry watched as Ruby set down the cup in front of Emma much to her shock. 

“Here you go.” Ruby says. Emma cocks an eyebrow at her in response. 

“Thank you. But I did not order that.” Emma says refusing the drink. 

“Yeah, I know. You have an admirer.” Ruby says as way of explanation. Emma looked around trying to find who had sent it to her, and went over to Graham. 

“Looks like you just got replaced with the Sheriff.” Ally snickered to Henry. He glares at her and hits her in the arm, to which she pouts.

“Ah, so you decided to stay.” Graham says looking at Emma with interest. 

“Observant. Important for a cop.” Emma replies with sarcasm. Ally snickers beginning to like Emma more besides the fact that she’s Henry’s mom. 

“It’s good news for our tourist business, it’s bad for our local signage. It’s… It’s a joke. It’s because you ran over our sign.” Graham says chuckling. Henry and Ally exchange a look. Who runs over a sign?

“Look, the cocoa was a nice gesture, and I am impressed that you guessed that I like cinnamon on my chocolate because most people don’t, but I am not here to flirt. So, thank you, but no thank you.” Emma tells him firmly. Graham gives her a confused look. 

“I didn’t send it.” He tells her. Henry grins and pops over the back of our booth. 

“I did. I like cinnamon too.” Henry calls. Emma has a dumbfounded look on her face for a few moments before coming over to the kids. 

“Don’t you two have school?” She asks us suspiciously. Ally rolls her eyes and huffs, while Henry nods. 

“Duh, we’re ten. Walk us.” Henry tells her, and the kids slip out of the booth and exit the diner with Emma. 

“That didn’t stop you two from skipping yesterday though.” Emma points out. 

“We were up more than half the night!” Ally cries defensively. 

“Well you two should have thought of that before you made a trip to Boston on a school night.” She scolds.

“Ally gets cranky when she doesn’t get enough sleep.” Henry relays. Ally smacks him and he smacks her right back. “See?”

Emma pushes herself in between them to stop the squabbling. “So, Henry what’s the deal between you and your mom?” Emma asks him. 

“It’s not about us, it’s about her curse. We have to break it. Luckily, I have a plan. Step one – identification. I call it Operation Cobra.” Henry says with a wild grin. 

“Cobra? That has nothing to do with fairy tales.” Emma says confused. Ally rolls her eyes and huffs. 

“I suggested we call it Mission Impossible, but Henry says it sounds like we’ve already given up.” Ally says adding a skip to her step. 

“It’s not supposed to sound like fairy tales. It’s to throw the Queen off the trail.” Henry goes on ignoring Ally’s complaint.

“So, everyone here is a fairy tale character. They just don’t know it?” Emma says trying to process everything. 

“That’s the curse. Time’s been frozen— well until you got here.” Ally explains hopping over a puddle. Out of the two kids Ally had the most energy that needed to be burned off. Emma pulls out one of the apples that Regina had given her earlier and takes a bite. Henry’s eyes widen at the sight of it.

“Hey! Where’d you get that?” He demands.

“Your mom.” Emma says.

“Don’t eat that!” Henry says grabbing the apple from her hand and throwing it behind them. Ally was chuckling by now at the astonished look on Emma’s face. It’s been there for a long time now.

“Okay, uh… what about their pasts?” She questions.

“They don’t know. It’s a haze to them. Ask anyone anything. And you’ll see. My mom and Gigi barely remember me being little.” Ally tells Emma sadly. Emma can see that the curse thing is really important to both kids. 

“So, for decades, people have been walking around in a haze, not aging, with screwed up memories, stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious.” Emma asks slowly getting the hang of what the curse is all about. “I have a question though didn’t you say that Ally is a character in your book, why hasn’t she not aged?” 

Henry and Ally exchange worried looks. “We haven’t figured out that yet. Ally was about a year old when the curse was cast and you were put in the wardrobe. Our best guess is that the Queen wanted for me to have a friend growing up.” Henry explains. Emma looks over Ally trying to picture the young girl at some point actually having been older than her. It was only serving to give her a headache. 

“It’s complicated. I know. But you’re the only one who can stop the curse.” Ally says apologetically. 

“Because I’m the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?” Emma says again sounding skeptical. 

“Yes. And right now, we have the advantage. My mom doesn’t know that. I took out the end. The part with you in it. See? Your mom is Snow White.” Henry says showing her the ending of the book where you can see baby Emma being held in her mother’s arms before they’re separated. That part always made Ally want to cry.

“Kids…” Emma says. Henry and Ally stop in front of her for they’ve now arrived at the school. Henry cuts off Emma’s excuses.

“I know the hero never believes at first. If they did, it wouldn’t be a very good story. If you need proof, take them. Read them. But whatever you do, don’t let her see these pages. They’re dangerous. If she finds out who you are, then it would be bad. I got to go. But I’ll find you later and we can get started. I knew you’d believe me!” Henry says. The two start walking towards the door and past their teacher Ms. Mary Margaret Blanchard. 

She smiles at the pair and gives Ally a fond but stern look. The young girl only gives her a sheepish look in return. Mary Margaret is a close friend of her Mom so the two have known each other well for a long time. 

“I never said I did!” Emma calls after them. 

“Why else would you be here?” Henry shouts back at her. Emma sighs, and Ally pulls Henry along into the building so that they can get to their classroom. 

“I think we’re finally getting to her.” He says with a triumphant smile. 

“I still can’t believe that we’re going with Operation Cobra. Can’t we pick a cooler name?” Ally whines as the two take their seats at their desks. Ally takes out her notebook and begins to doodle in the margins while Henry looks out the window watching the interaction between Mary Margaret and Emma. 

“Emma’s talking with her mom Ally! This is going faster than I thought it would!” He whispers to Ally. Ally looks up and over his shoulder to see Emma fidget shyly in front of their teacher who is smiling warmly at her. 

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Ally wonders. Henry shrugs his shoulders. 

“I dunno what do you talk about with your mom?” He asks her. Ally bites her lip and turns her attention back to her doodles. 

“Nothing much… I don’t get to spend all that much time with her since she’s always working. And, you know that she goes out pretty much every night. Gigi is the only one there to talk to me in the nighttime.” Ally mumbles not looking away from her drawing.

“Hey, I’m sorry that I brought it up. I know that I’m not the only one with a hard situation. Yeah, my mom’s the Evil Queen, but at least I still have Rose around to hang out with at home.” Henry tells his friend giving her arm a squeeze. Ally smiles at Henry because he really is the best friend that she’s ever had. 

“Thanks Henry. I hope that your mom manages to break the curse soon because I’d really like to have my Mom and Gigi back.” She tells him. 

“She will, just you see. She’s the savior after all.” Henry says assuredly. The noise level in the classroom decreases when Ms. Blanchard comes in the room and closes the door behind her. 

“Okay class, settle down! The day is about to start, and it’s going to be a special day today. I was thinking that since we’re starting a new and exciting science unit, that we can have some class time outside later!” She announces. A cheer goes up from all the kids, grateful to not have to be stuck inside their classroom all day. 

Ally is especially grateful because she’s never really enjoyed being indoors for long amounts of time. The day drags on until it gets to the afternoon when Ms. Blanchard decides that the kids have been cooped up for too long and it was time to go outside. “Okay, grab your science books. We’re heading outside!” She declares. Ally jumps to her feet and pumps her fists in the air while the other kids cheer and stand up. 

Henry laughs at her enthusiasm. He’s always been more content to hide away and read a book, while Ally would pace while the book was being read. Ms. Blanchard lead the class outside to a shady patch of grass and they all sat down in front of her and opened their books to the first page dealing with the water cycle. 

While Ms. Blanchard read, Henry and Ally picked grass and subtly threw it at each other to keep from getting bored and caught. About twenty minutes later the clicking sound of heels approaching gathered Ally’s attention. She looked up to see Henry’s mom the Mayor approaching the class. 

“— water, synthesize…” Mary Margaret reads when she’s interrupted. 

“Ahem. May I speak with my son and his friend?” Regina asks coolly staring down Ms. Blanchard. Henry and Ally were the only ones who actually knew why she disliked her so much, and that was because they are fairy tale rivals. 

“We’re in the middle of a lesson? Is it important?” Ms. Blanchard asks. Ms. Mills turns on the teacher with a cold glare in her eye.

“Do you think I’d be here if it wasn’t?” She demands. At that Henry and Ally scramble to their feet and walk a good way from the class to a bench when she actually makes to talk with them. 

“Ally, Henry, sweetie, I have some bad news. The woman who you brought here – she’s been arrested. She broke into Dr. Hopper’s office and stole his files, about you and Ally. She’s a con woman. She’s trying to learn about us in order to take advantage of us. That’s why she’s sticking around. I’m sorry.” She tells them sadly, but there’s a cold satisfied look in her eyes that counters her tone. 

“No, you’re not.” Henry says, glaring at her. Ally didn’t say or do anything because personally Henry’s mother the Evil Queen and Mayor scares her to death. She might be brave, but she’s not stupid.

“I know you think otherwise, but all I’m doing is trying to protect you. This is going to be good for us. You’ll see. Things will be better.” Regina says. The bell rings at the school in the distance. Ally starts backing away. 

“We’ve got to get back to class.” Ally says, grabbing Henry’s hand and pulling him behind her back to their class. They grab their books, but before they can get too far Ms. Blanchard stops them. 

“Is everything all right?” She asks worried about her struggling students. Both Henry and Ally look grim which isn’t that usual for them. 

“Something happened to Emma.” Ally says sadly. Henry on the other hand is mad. 

“And you know what Ms. Blanchard? I think you can help her.” He says. She looks at the two kids confusedly before Henry explains his idea to them. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After the last bell of the day rings, Ally, and Henry wait impatiently by Mary Margaret’s desk for her to pack her bag. Their mission is to get to the police station as quickly as possible. Ally reasons that she can’t get in trouble with her Mom or her Gigi if she’s with her teacher. She smirks, loving that there’s loop holes in everything. 

As soon as their teacher’s bag is packed, the three of them are out of the classroom, and the building. “Thank you so much for doing this again Ms. Blanchard.” Henry thanks her for what seems like the thousandth time. 

“It’s no problem Henry. I’ve talked with her, and it seems like she really cares about you.” Mary Margaret assures him. Ally’s walking heel to toe on the edge of the sidewalk beside them, and Ms. Blanchard grabs her by her arm and tugs her back onto the sidewalk.

“You’re going to hurt yourself, and I’m going to be the one explaining to your mom how you managed to fall off a sidewalk.” She chastises lightly. Ally rolls her eyes.

“It’s not like she’d have a hard time believing it. I’ve gotten hurt doing far less before.” Ally points out. Henry snickers form the other side of their teacher.

“Remember the chalk incident of last year? You almost got your eye poked out!” He snorts. Ms. Blanchard looks upset but Ally scowls at that memory.

“That’s only because Johnny was throwing that chalk at you because you solved your problem at the board first, and made him look dumb.” She mutters. Finally, Mary Margaret just shakes her head, and prays for more patience with fifth graders. They finally arrive at the Sheriff’s office and Henry and Ally run ahead of her into the station. 

When they get inside they find Emma getting her mug shot taken by Graham. “Hey!” They cry gathering the attention of both of the adults in the room. Mary Margaret trails the kids in looking at Emma who looks more annoyed than guilty if anything.

“Henry, Ally! Henry, what are you doing here?” Emma asks shocked to see them at the station. 

“His mother told them what happened.” Mary Margaret explains coming up beside the kids. Emma groans and rolls her eyes. 

“Of course, she did. Henry, I don’t know what she said…” 

“You’re a genius!” Ally breaks in before Emma can finish the sentence directed at her son. Emma looks at the young girl. 

“What?”

“We know what you were up to. You were gathering intel for Operation Cobra.” Henry says excitedly bouncing a little.

“I’m sorry. I’m a bit lost.” Sheriff Graham says. 

“It’s need to know, Sheriff. And all you need to know is that Miss Blanchard’s going to bail her out.” Henry tells him. Emma turns to Mary Margaret shocked. 

“You are? Why?” She asks. The teacher shifts uncomfortably for a moment under all the scrutiny.

“I, uh, trust you.” She says lamely. Ally guessed that was enough for Emma because she’s soon holding out her cuffed hands to Graham. 

“Well, if you can uncuff me, I have something to do.” She says flatly. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later on, that evening Ally is sitting behind the counter of the inn in case a guest happens to come by. This has mostly been her punishment for running off with Henry to Boston and skipping school the next day. It’s pretty much boring and pointless since Emma’s the only real costumer to use the inn in a long time.

Ally is fiddling around with a wooden carved wolf, when the door opens and Emma walks in. “Hey kid.” She greets, and Ally smiles in response. The girl watches as Emma climbs the steps to her room and a few seconds later Gigi follows. Ally bites her lip because that couldn’t be good. 

A few minutes later Gigi comes back down the stairs clutching Emma’s key. “Emma’s checking out child. Could you please return the key? I have to get back to the diner.” Gigi tells her handing Ally the key. 

“She’s leaving?” Ally asks softly. Gigi looks down at her great-granddaughter and sighs, at seeing the sad look on her face. 

“There’s nothing that I can do child.” She says softly, and pats Ally on the cheek and leaves. Ally clutches the key tightly before returning it to its hook. Right after that, she climbs the stairs and stops in the open doorway of Emma’s room. Ally watches as Emma stuffs some shirts into her bag rather viciously. 

“Are you leaving?” Ally asks finally in a small voice. Emma spins around and stares at the girl in the doorway. 

“The inn? Yes. Town? I’m not sure yet.” Emma says truthfully. Ally nods her head slowly and continues to watch Emma pack. 

“I’m sorry she’s making you leave. Gigi wouldn’t have done it if it wasn’t for Henry’s other mom. You know— I can always sneak you back in at night.” Ally says trying to get Emma to stay in Storybrooke longer. 

Emma sighs and goes over to Ally kneeling down so that she’s level with her, and takes the girl’s hands in hers. “Ally, you are one of the most courageous and thoughtful little girls that I’ve met. But, I don’t want you getting into any more trouble with your mom and granny because of me.” 

Ally nods her head sadly and sighs. “I had to try, didn’t I?” Ally says. Emma smiles at the girl and stands back up to go and zip her bag. “I believe that you are a hero. Even if you don’t believe you’re one. If you weren’t you wouldn’t have stuck around this long for Henry.” 

With that Ally slips out of the doorway and back down to the front desk. She stares intently at the wolf carving again, and sighs. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that evening Henry and Ally sit on the couch together in their therapy session. Henry is depressed because he overheard Emma telling his mom that she thought he was crazy. Ally was upset because she had let Emma trick her into thinking she was a good person when in actuality she wasn’t. 

Archie Hopper watches as both of his charges sit sullenly not speaking. Henry was fiddling with Archie’s umbrella, while Ally was scuffing her shoes on the floor. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it? You know, that umbrella kind of is my good luck charm. Is that why you think I’m Jiminy Cricket?” Archie asks Henry attempting to get at least one of them to talk.

“I don’t think you’re anyone.” Henry mumbles upset. Ally scoots a little closer to her friend. 

“You’re Dr. Hopper.” She adds in simply. Before Archie can say anything else though, the door bursts open, and Emma comes charging into the room. Archie jumps up from his chair in fright. 

“Miss Swan! Look, I can explain. The Mayor forced me to…”

“I know. Don’t worry about it. I get it. Henry, I’m sorry.” Emma says turning to Henry. Ally scoots away from Henry, and gets up to go to a corner of the room. Even at ten, she knows when a conversation is meant for her or not. 

“I don’t want to talk to you.” Henry says not even looking at Emma. 

“Miss Swan, if she knew you were here…” Archie attempts again.

“To hell with her. Henry, there is one simple reason I stayed here. You. I wanted to get to know you.” Emma tells him sincerely. 

“You think I’m crazy.” Henry cries. 

“No, I think the curse is crazy. And it is. But, that doesn’t mean that it isn’t true. It is a lot to ask anyone to believe in, but there are a lot of crazy things in this world. So, what do I know. Maybe it is true.” She admits. 

“But you told my mom.” Henry says confusedly. 

“What she needed to hear. What I do know, is that if the curse is real, the only way to break it is by tricking the Evil Queen into thinking that we are non-believers. Cause that way, she’s not on to us. Isn’t that what Operation Cobra was all about? Throwing her off the trail?” Emma asks him. 

Henry grins at her widely. “Brilliant!”

“I’ve read the pages and, Henry, you are right. They are dangerous. There is only one way to make sure that see never sees them.” She says pulling out the pages of the book, and walking over to the fire. Emma throws them into the fire and everyone watches as the flames slowly burn them out of existence. “Now we have the advantage.” She states. 

Henry gets up off the couch and goes over to her. “I knew you were here to help me.” Henry states hugging Emma for the first time. She stiffens in shock for a moment before returning the hug. 

“That’s right, kid. I am. And nothing, not even a curse, is going to stop that.” Emma promises him. Archie and Ally watch as the two of them leave the office. Archie shakes his head at the sight, and turns his head to look at his other patient. Ally is still standing in the corner of the room with a sad look on her face. 

“Are you all right Ally?” Archie asks the girl. She startles and turns her gaze back to the therapist. 

“I think that Henry already got his fairy tale ending Archie.” Ally tells him softly. 

“Why do you think that?” He questions.

“He got his real mom back now, and he’s happy.” She replies. Archie takes in the defeated stance of Ally. 

“And you’re not happy?” He asks already knowing the answer to this particular questions. Ally shrugs her coat back on, and starts for the door. 

“No. Night Dr. Hopper. See you next week.” She says and leaves the building. Outside she looks down the street and sees Emma and Henry walking, and Emma has her arm around Henry. A pang of sadness washes over her, as she turns the other way and makes it back to the inn. 

The moment she steps inside the sound of fighting washes over her. Gigi is glaring at her Mom who is all dressed up to go out again. They don’t notice when she slips into the room and around them to head to her room. She closed the door behind her even though it didn’t do much good in tuning out the shouting. 

Ally throws herself onto her bed and buries her head under her pillow. A minute later a door slams making her flinch. There goes her mother again, and she didn’t even say good night this time. 

That night Ally lies in bed and prays that Emma breaks the curse soon, for she’s not sure how much more of this she could take.


	3. Snow Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I do not own OUAT or any of it's characters. Just mine.

03- Snow Falls

The next night Ally is hanging out in the diner while her mom and Gigi work. It’s too quiet at home for her to stay there again. The loneliness is beginning to get to her. Ally fiddles with her cup of hot chocolate at the counter. Henry and Rose are having a forced family night with their mom so Ally can’t hang out with him. 

“What’s with the long face pup?” Ruby asks her daughter coming around the counter to face Ally. Ally pulls in her lower lip and keeps her gaze down. 

“Nothing…” She says. Ruby frowns for she hardly ever sees Ally upset like this before. 

“Come on pup. I know you better than that. Something’s on your mind, and I think it’d make you feel better to tell me.” She coaxes trying to make her spill. Ally looks up at me mom with hopeful eyes. 

“Well… Mom, could we maybe watch a movie together tonight? It’s been a while since we’ve done so. I have my homework done and everything.” Ally tells her earnestly. A remorseful look comes over Ruby’s face. 

“Ah pup, I’m sorry. I already made plans for tonight, and you know that it’s not nice to break an engagement with someone after you’ve already agreed. How about this though, you can watch a movie yourself tonight, and maybe tomorrow we can sit down together.” She says trying to make a deal with her kid.

Ally deflates in her seat. “Oh, okay.” She sighs. Ruby bites her lip at the less than enthusiastic response. 

“I’m sorry Ally.” She apologizes before being summoned away by another customer. Ally tries to hold back her disappointment at being second best again. She knows that they won’t watch a movie tomorrow as well. It took weeks of struggle to make the last night happen. She looks around the diner and pauses when she sees her teacher Ms. Blanchard at a booth across from Dr. Whale. Ally raised an eyebrow at the fancy dress and awkward conversation. They must be on a date, at least that’s how Rose describes how you’re supposed to act and look on one. The girl scowls when she notices Dr. Whale not paying attention to her teacher but rather to her mom who is clearing a table. It seems like Mary Margaret has noticed as well for she doesn’t look happy. “Ruby!” She cries. Ruby goes over to the table with a smile. 

“Check please!” Mary Margaret requests. Ally watches with some satisfaction as Dr. Whale scrambles for a pathetic excuse and her mom brings the check back to the table. 

But as soon as the bad date leaves the diner she has nothing else of real interest to do anymore. So, when her mom suggests leaving and getting to bed, Ally doesn’t fight the decision. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day Ally is back where she’s happiest, by Henry’s side and on a field trip at school. Today Ms. Blanchard has taken the class to the hospital so that they can put up handmade decorations in the recovery wards, and cheer up the patients in general. 

Of course, Henry and Ally take this as the prime chance to see if they can identify anyone else who is a fairy tale character. “So, how was your time with Emma after therapy?” Ally asks him, curious and a little envious. Henry grins at his friend. 

“It was cool. We talked a lot about Operation Cobra. Why weren’t you with us? I could have used some help with the specifics.” Henry tells her. Ally fidgets with the ‘Get Well Soon’ sign in her hand. 

“I just wanted you to have some alone time with your mom. You haven’t gotten to spend much time with her as it is.” Ally points out. Henry gives Ally a serious look and grabs her hand, pulling her into a different room and closes the door. 

“Ally, just because I’ve found my mom doesn’t mean that I’m going to abandon you. You’re all alone all of the time. I’m not going to let you go through that by yourself. Besides Emma told me that she liked you and that she was fine with it. She doesn’t want you to be alone until you get your mom back either.” Henry tells her with a reassuring smile. 

Ally shuffles her feet nervously still. “Are you sure? You haven’t seen her in a long time.” She says. Henry laughs, and Ally smiles. 

“I haven’t seen her since I was born, and she’s not going to leave me again, so there will be plenty of time.” He laughs. Ally beams at her best friend and pulls him into a tight hug which he returns. 

“So, have you recognized anyone? Where are we by the way?” Ally asks looking around the glass patient room. Henry turns around as well, and freezes when he notices the man lying asleep in the bed. 

“Jackpot! Ally do you recognize him?” Henry asks quietly in a whisper. Ally scrunches her nose and joins Henry beside the man’s bed. He has short sandy blond hair and a small scar on his chin. Ally eyes widen after a second and Henry bounces a little. 

“Prince Charming.” Ally breathes, recognizing him from the fairy tale book. Both kids couldn’t believe that after all this looking that they’d finally found him. Before they can do anything else though Mary Margaret comes through the door.

“Henry, Ally. We could really use your help with the decorations.” She says trying to get the pair out of the patient’s room. 

“Is Mr. Doe going to be okay Ms. Blanchard?” Ally asks her teacher suddenly fearful for Prince Charming’s life. 

“His name’s not John Doe, honey. That’s just what they call people when they don’t know who they are.” Mary Margaret attempts to explain to the ten-year-olds. 

“Do you know who he is?” Henry asks her, attempting not to sound too excited. 

“Nope. Just bring him flowers on my rounds.” She tells them opening her arms to try to hurry them along.

“What’s wrong with him?” Ally questions again, still worried. 

“I don’t know. He’s been like this as long as I’ve been volunteering.” She answers her. 

“Does he have any family or friends?” Henry asks grilling her for more information. Mary Margaret shakes her head at the two kids. They are by far the most inquisitive of her whole class. 

“No one’s claimed him.” She tells them. Ally looks at the man sadly while Henry frowns. 

“So, he’s all alone.” Ally says softly understanding what that feels like. Henry grabs Ally’s hand and squeezes it to remind her that she’s not all alone. 

“Yeah… it’s quite sad.” Mary Margaret agrees with her student and grabs both of them by the shoulders to leave John Doe alone. But Henry stops them from going too far. 

“You sure you don’t know him?” Henry asks again. Mary Margaret chuckles at his persistence. 

“Course I’m sure. Come on. You two shouldn’t be in here.” She tells them finally leading them out of the room and away from Prince Charming, her one true love. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That afternoon after school Henry and Ally are on their abandoned castle on the beach sharing a large slice of pumpkin pie that Gigi had given them when they had stopped by the diner, and sipping milk from two large thermoses that Ally’s mom had provided. 

Ally was perfectly happy being back with her friend again and not alone, people watching at the diner. It didn’t even really hurt all that bad when her mom told her that they’d have to postpone the movie night to another night— almost. The pair where chatting excitedly about finally finding Prince Charming, and how they should have known all along that he’d be in the hospital since he’d been near death when the curse was cast. 

Both kids looked up when the crunching of boots on sand was heard, and they saw Emma. Henry smiled at her widely, while Ally gave her a shy smile in return. 

“Hey kids.” Emma greeted the pair as she hoisted herself up besides Henry. 

“Hey Emma.” Henry grins. 

“Hi… are you sure you don’t mind me hanging out with you?” Ally asks unsurely. Henry rolls his eyes at her while Emma gives her a soft smile and reaches out to squeeze the girl’s shoulder. 

“Course I don’t. Truthfully it’s a little weird working on Operation Cobra without all its members there.” Emma says reassuringly. Both Ally and Henry smile at that statement. 

“Speaking about Operation Cobra— we found your father Prince Charming.” Henry declares with a wide grin, looking at Emma expectantly, but she just sighs heavily. 

“Guys…” Emma starts. 

“He’s in the hospital, in a coma. See the scar? He has one, too.” Henry tells her holding up a picture of Prince Charming in the book and pointing at it. Ally nods along in agreement. 

“So? Lots of people have scars.” Emma argues. 

“In the same place? Don’t you see what this means? The curse is keeping them apart with the coma. Now they’re stuck without each other. We have to tell Miss Blanchard we found her Prince Charming.” Ally counters, wanting her teacher and mother’s friend to finally be happy. 

“Okay, kid. Telling someone their soulmate is in a coma is probably not helpful. Not having a happy ending is painful enough, but giving someone unrealistic hope is far worse.” Emma says leveling each of them with a hard stare. 

“But what if we’re right? We know who they are. Now they have to know.” Henry argues. Emma lets out a sigh. 

“And how do you two intend to make that happen?” Emma asks.

“By reminding him. We have to get her to read their story to John Doe. Then, maybe, he’ll remember who he is.” Ally says coming up with the idea on the spot. Henry grins at his friend’s fast thinking and high fives her. 

“Okay.” Emma says with a sigh giving in. 

“Okay?” Henry asks unsure if he’s hearing her right. 

“Yeah, we’ll do it. But we’ll do it my way. Let me ask her.” Emma says giving both kids a meaningful look. Henry nods his head, while Ally mimes zipping her lips shut and throwing away the key.

Emma shakes her head at them again, but soon changes the subject to how school was, and both kids start complaining. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day Emma, Henry, and Ally are sitting in a booth at Granny’s diner. All three of them have hot chocolate, and Ally consistently makes faces at the fact that they like cinnamon in their hot chocolate. Henry fires back at her that peppermint is just as weird to like in that drink as well. 

Emma broke it up when it got to having pretend sword fights with the candy canes that Ruby had brought over earlier. The three of them were waiting for Mary Margaret to show up and tell them how it went when she read him Snow White and Prince Charming’s story to him from the book. She had agreed to do so after Emma had talked to her yesterday.

Emma slides back into the booth across from the kids after she has changed her shirt into the one that Henry had given her from his mom’s closet. 

“Thanks for the shirt. Hey, is this from you mom’s closet?” She asks suspiciously. Henry grins meekly at her. 

“She’ll never notice. Besides, Rose picked it out, apparently our mom has good fashion taste or something.” Henry says scrunching his nose up at the end. Emma has to grin at the confused looks on the young kids faces. 

“Where does she think you are, anyway?” Emma asks him changing the subject abruptly. Henry smirks at Ally and she grins back. 

“Playing Whack-A-Mole at the arcade with Ally.” He tells her. Emma raises an eyebrow at that. 

“And she bought that?” She asks him incredulously. Henry shrugs his shoulders. 

“She wants to believe it, so she does.” He says simply. 

“Oh, imagine that.” Emma snorts. She still can’t believe the gall of her kid. Just then Mary Margaret walks into the diner. 

“She’s here!” Ally says excitedly. 

“Don’t get your hopes up kids. We’re just getting started.” Emma warns them, not wanting to see the kids get hurt. Mary Margaret walks over to their table and slides onto the bench next to Emma releasing a long breath of air. 

“He woke up.” Mary Margaret says simply and quickly. Henry and Emma grin and high five each other, while Emma looks at her dare, she say it friend, shocked. 

“We knew it!” Henry cries. 

“I mean, he didn’t ‘wake up’ wake up, but he grabbed my hand.” She tries to explain better. That was enough for the kids though.

“He’s remembering!” Ally says happily. 

“What did the doctor say?” Emma asks, still not ready to believe her. 

“That I imagined it, but I’m not crazy. I know it happened.” Mary Margaret says seriously, looking straight at Emma. 

“We have to go back. You have to read to him again.” Henry declares. He gets up from his seat and Ally slides out after him. Mary Margaret nods her head and gets up as well. 

“Let’s go.” She says. Emma looks absolutely floored now as she scrambles to follow after the teacher and two kids. 

“Wait, wait what?” She sputters.

“If I got through to him, if I made a connection…” Mary Margaret says trailing off. Emma grabs her arm and shakes her head. 

“You don’t believe…” She starts, but is cut off. 

“That he’s Prince Charming? Of course not. Somehow, some way, I touched him.” She tries to explain. Henry and Ally share exasperated looks as they follow the two adults out of the diner. They would believe— eventually.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few minutes later Emma, Henry, Ally, and Mary Margaret arrive at the hospital, and take the elevator up to the recovery floor where John Doe’s room is. Both of the kids were practically vibrating with excitement for their plan was going so well. Once they got near his room, though everything came screeching to a halt. 

They see a bunch of doctors and nurses running around frantically and looking in John Doe’s room. “You’re right— he’s waking up!” Henry says. 

“Henry, Ally, you should stay back.” Sheriff Graham says coming up to the kids, and gently guiding them back to Emma and Mary Margaret, who takes hold of them. 

“What’s going on? Is it John Doe? Is he okay?” Mary Margaret asks, suddenly very worried about the man.

“He’s missing.” Graham says heavily, and Ally gasps sending Henry a frantic look. Henry on the other hand is more worried about the very pissed off looking Regina who is coming their way from John Doe’s room. 

“What the hell are you doing here? And you – I thought you were at the arcade. Now you’re lying to me?” Regina growls directing the last part of her statement at Henry and consequently Ally.

“What happened to John Doe? Did someone take him?” Mary Margaret asks attempting to take the heat off of Henry. 

“We don’t know yet. His IVs were ripped out but there’s no sign for sure there’s a struggle.” Graham says rubbing his cheek absently obviously stressed by the entire situation.

“What did you do?” Henry asks his mother angrily, glaring at her. Regina turns her gaze back to him.

“You think that I had something to do with this?” She asks, somewhat hurt. 

“It is curious that the Mayor’s here.” Emma says narrowing her eyes at Regina.

“I’m here because I’m his emergency contact.” Regina says angrily, looking like she wants to strangle Emma. 

“You know him?” Mary Margaret asks.

“I found him. On the side of the road years ago with no ID. I brought him here.” Regina explains crossing her arms. Dr. Whale comes over to the group, and joins the conversation. 

“Mayor Mills saved his life.” Dr. Whale states. Ally backs away from the doctor and closer to Henry. Even though he took her tonsils out all those years ago, the blond doctor has always given her the creeps, she just doesn’t understand why. Maybe it is just the way that he looks at her mother. 

“Will he be okay?” Mary Margaret questions him worriedly.

“Okay? The man’s been on feeding tubes for years— on constant supervision. He needs to get back here right away or, quite honestly, ‘okay’ might be a pipe dream.” He says seriously. Henry and Ally exchange panicked looks, and Emma gives both of their shoulders, and reassuring squeeze. 

“Well then, let’s quit yapping and start looking.” Emma says firmly. Regina turns her gaze back to Emma, and the hate she feels is clear as day.

“That’s what we’re doing? Just stay out of this, dear. And since I clearly can’t keep you away from my son, I guess I’m just going to have to keep my son away from you. Enjoy my shirt, because that’s all you’re getting. Sheriff, find John Doe. You heard Dr. Whale. Time is precious. Come along Ally, I’m taking you back with me as well.” Regina says before grabbing both kids by their shoulders and leading them out of the hospital. 

For the whole ride back to Henry’s house, Ally tunes out the lecture that her best friend is receiving. Henry for his part doesn’t seem to be paying all that much attention either, just nodding along and whining ‘fine’ in all the right places. Since today is a Saturday, like every weekend Ally sleeps over at Henry’s house. 

It’s by far their favorite time of the week, and on Monday morning Rose walks both Henry and Ally to either school or the bus stop. The three finally pull up to the large white house on the end of Mifflin street, and they get out. Regina makes sure to march Henry and Ally up the walk and into the house.

“Rose!” Regina shouts up the stairs, loud enough to make both kids flinch. A few seconds later, and very huffy and annoyed looking fourteen-year-old appears at the top of the steps, with her black hair piled on the top of her head in a messy bun. Rock music can faintly be heard from her room. 

“What?” Rose asks leaning against the banister and taking in the scene down below. 

“Henry has been lying about his whereabouts again, and I need you to keep an eye on him and Ally until I can return. There is an emergency at the hospital and I’m needed.” Regina explains, while Henry rolls his eyes. Rose glares at her mom annoyed that her plans have been ruined yet again.

“Ah come on! Why do I always have to watch them? I was going to go out with…” She starts complaining but Regina cuts her off with a glare. 

“You, young lady are going to watch your brother and his friend, for they are only ten. If you don’t keep an eye on them, so help me I will ground you for the next month!” She snaps. Rose pales at the thought, and Regina smiles triumphantly. Henry and Ally feel somewhat sorry for Rose, since Regina always comes down hardest on her. 

“Fine.” Rose says. With a satisfied smile Regina turns to Henry and Ally. 

“Now you two— let me make this perfectly clear. If I see any one of you near the hospital again today, I will not hesitate to ground you Henry, and tell your mom and Granny about what you’ve been up to Ally.” She threatens before turning around and leaving the house. 

As soon as the door’s closed behind her, all three kids let out a sigh of relief. “You know, I don’t know how we didn’t see that she was the Evil Queen earlier. She’s scary.” Ally says breaking the silence. Henry laughs, and Rose rolls her eyes, climbing down the stairs to meet them.

“You haven’t seen the half of it.” She mutters crossing her arms. Rose looks over the kids, and sees how they’re not making any moves to take off their jackets and shoes. “God, you’re going back out again.” She groans.

“Yep. We have to help Emma and Mary Margaret find Prince Charming. He’s lost in the woods.” Henry says sharing his theory for the first time. Ally nods along agreeing with the guess. 

“Seriously? Why can’t you guys actually do what you’re told to for once? Mom is seriously going to freak out if she finds out about this.” Rose tells them. Henry shrugs his shoulders, and starts for the back door. Ally follows behind him. Rose watches them leave for a few minutes before groaning. 

“Why do I have to care about what happens to them so much?” She moans, and grabs her own coat, racing after them. 

After a few minutes of running they’re in the woods behind the hospital, and they take a minute to find the path that they would most likely have taken. Ally is leading the small band, since she’s been all over these woods, and has become fairly skilled at tracking.

A few minutes later the group of Mary Margaret, Sheriff Graham, and Emma are in sight. The kids snap a twig, and make the three adults jump, in their hurry to get down the hill and to the group. 

“Henry, Ally, Rose!” Mary Margaret cries, shocked to see her two students, and former student there. 

“Did you find him yet?” Henry asks. Graham and Emma both shake their heads, as Rose doubles over to catch her breath, not used to having to run so much, unlike the younger kids. 

“No, not yet. You three shouldn’t be here? Rose you let them come here?” Emma says. Rose glares at Emma irritated. 

“You have met them before, right? They would have come whether or not I came with them.” Rose points out.

“We can help. I know where he’s going.” Henry interrupts the fight that’s brewing. 

“And where’s that?” Mary Margaret asks eyeing the kids warily. Henry and Ally smile at her. 

“He’s looking for you.” Ally states. The group is pretty much struck dumb after that statement. The adults and teenager decide to ignore that statement, and continue on in the hunt for John Doe. Ally is in the front of the group beside Graham since he’s caught her more times in the woods than he can remember, and she knows the way to the old toll bridge better than he does. 

“You’re the one who woke him up. You’re the last one he saw. He wants to find you!” Henry says, attempting to convince Mary Margaret that her Prince Charming is looking for her. 

“Henry, it’s not about me. I just… I think he’s lost and confused. He’s been in a coma a long time.” She says trying to play off his theory.

“But he loves you! You need to stop chasing him, and let him find you.” Henry protests. Rose has finally had enough crazy fairy tale talk for the day. 

“Enough Henry! We don’t need to hear any more about your fairy tale wonderland.” Rose snaps. Mary Margaret places a hand on the girl’s arm to calm her down, and surprisingly she does. No one has been able to do that in a long time, and it shocks both Mary Margaret and Graham. 

Henry and Ally on the other hand, share a look. They both know the truth about who Rose really is in the book, and who she is to Mary Margaret and Emma. “Kid. You guys need to go home. Where’s your mom? She’s going to kill me and then you…and then me again.” Emma says attempting to make them leave. 

“She dropped us at the house, then went right out again.” Henry says moving to catch up with Ally. Strength in numbers after all. 

“Well, we need to get you back immediately.” Emma calls after him. 

“No!” Henry shouts back. 

“Guys!” Graham yells over everyone to get their attention. Everyone turns to see what he’s looking at. On the ground amongst the leaves is John Doe’s hospital bracelet. Ally grabs Henry’s hand and he holds onto her. Rose moves over to the little kids.

“Is that…” Mary Margaret says in a shaky voice. 

“Blood.” Emma says solemnly. 

Finding John Doe’s bloody hospital bracelet, speeds up the search for him faster. Ally has taken to following every short cut she has found to get to the toll bridge. Graham is right behind her wondering how on earth the girl had managed to find all of these paths without any experience. 

Finally, after a few very long minutes the group comes across the old rotted toll bridge along the babbling brook that Storybrooke is named after.

“Where is he? Can you see him?” Mary Margaret demands looking around urgently.

“The trail dies at the water line.” Graham and Ally say together, each glancing at the other. Henry beams at his best friend’s talent. He was going to have to go out exploring with her more often. Suddenly the group spots John Doe lying in the water.

“Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!” Mary Margaret cries rushing into the water to John Doe’s side with Emma shortly behind her. Rose grabs both Henry and Ally, holding them close to her. 

“I need an ambulance! At the old Toll Bridge, as soon as possible.” Graham radios before joining the other two in the water, to drag him to shore. 

“Is he going to be all right?” Ally asks Rose worriedly looking up at her. Rose bites down on her lip hard, unsure what to tell the younger kids, when she herself is freaking out.

“No, no, no, no, no! No, no, no! I found you!” Mary Margaret cries, quickly losing it. 

“It’s going to be okay.” Emma says trying to reassure everyone at the moment. Graham looks down at the man worriedly.

“Help’s coming.” He assures them.

"Is he okay?” Henry repeats Ally’s question.

“Henry…” Emma says but he cuts her off. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Henry demands.

“Henry, guys, don’t look. Okay? Don’t look.” Emma tells the kids. 

“Come back to us. Come back to me.” Mary Margaret cries to the unconscious John Doe. Ally’s lower lip starts to wobble, and she leans in closer to Rose, who wraps her arm around her tighter along with Henry. Mary Margaret begins CPR, and when she puts her mouth on his, he starts breathing again, and coughing up water. 

Henry and Ally share a relieved and knowing look, while everyone else sighs in relief. John Doe looks up at her with a stunned look on his face. “You saved me.” He tells her softly.

“She did it. She did it! She woke him up.” Henry and Ally cheer pulling away from Rose, and jumping up and down for joy. Prince Charming and Snow White were finally reunited. Emma comes over to the kids with an amused look on her face. 

“Yeah, kids. She did.” Emma says. John Doe looks at Mary Margaret gratefully. 

“Thank you.” He says.

“Who are you?” Mary Margaret asks him. John Doe gives her a blank look.

“I don’t know.” He says worriedly. Mary Margaret gives him a calming, and understanding look.

“It’s okay. You’re going to be okay.” She tells him. The moment is ruined by the sounds of the ambulance sirens coming into the meadow and approaching the ragtag rescue team. Rose groans in remembrance.

“What’s wrong?” Emma asks the teen worried about her. Rose turns her gaze on Emma and the younger kids. 

“This means that we’re going to see mom, and that she’s going to kill us.” She says unhappily. Henry and Ally grimace, and Emma doesn’t look too happy about the situation either.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone makes it back to the hospital where John Doe is going to get help. “Watch your back. Coming through!” The nurse shouts wheeling John Doe on the gurney back to his room. Dr. Whale walks up to meet them. 

“We got it from here.” He tells them, as they take him back into his room and close the door behind them. The group watches as Dr. Whale and the nurse begin to treat him. Suddenly a blond woman rushes past them, and bursts in the room where he is, and goes right to his side. 

“David! David!” She cries, tears streaming down her face. Everyone shares a confused look at what’s going on. 

“Excuse me, ma’am?” Dr. Whale says, annoyed at not being able to get to his patient. 

“Oh my god…” She says. 

“Ma’am, you can’t be in here. Please, you can’t be here right now.” He tries to get her out again, but she continues to ignore him.

“David…” She says yet again. Henry and Ally exchange uneasy looks. They know who she is in the book, but not who she is in Storybrooke for they’ve never seen her before. 

“You can’t be here, ma’am. Can you wait over here for a second, okay?” Dr. Whale tries again with her, getting seriously annoyed. Ally doesn’t think that he was ever really supposed to be a doctor. 

“Who is that?” Mary Margaret asks uneasily, finally asking the question that everyone has been wondering. 

“His wife.” Regina says, coming up behind the group not sounding very happy at all. Henry, Rose, and Ally flinch knowing that they’re going to be in so much trouble. Even though Ally isn’t Regina’s child, she spends so much time with the Mills that she’s practically family now. 

“His name is David Nolan. And that’s his wife, Kathryn. And the joy on her face, well, it’s put me in quite the forgiving mood. We’ll talk about your insubordination later. Do you know what insubordination means? It means you’re grounded.” She says the last part to Henry and Rose. Both of them cringe, and Ally shuffles nervously knowing that she’s not escaping trouble either.

Kathryn exists David’s room and comes over to the group. She’s wiping the tears off her face. “Thank you. Thank you for finding my David.” She tells them. Henry leans in close to Ally and whispers in her ear.

“That’s not her David.” He says. Ally nods along already knowing that. 

“Um, I-I don’t understand. You didn’t… You didn’t know that he was here in a coma?” Mary Margaret says trying to understand how such a giant mistake like that could possibly be made. Even the kids couldn’t find this remotely possible. 

“A few years ago, David and I were not getting along. It was my fault, I know that now. I was difficult and unsupportive. I told him if he didn’t like things, he could leave. And he did. And I didn’t stop him. It was the worst mistake I ever made.” Kathryn says shakily. 

“You didn’t go look for him?” Emma asks dubiously crossing her arms over her chest. She knows when she’s being fed a story, and this one smells of lies. 

“I assumed he’d left town all this time. And now I know why I never heard from him. Now I get to do what I’ve wanted to do forever – say I’m sorry. Now we get a second chance.” Kathryn says looking gratefully at both Mary Margaret and Regina. Ally leans in close to Henry this time. 

“I don’t buy it for a minute.” She whispers. He nods back. 

“That’s wonderful.” Mary Margaret says even though she doesn’t look like she means it very much. Dr. Whale comes out of David’s room and approaches the group.

“Well, it’s something of a miracle.” He says shaking his head in wonderment. 

“He’s okay?” Kathryn asks him worriedly.

“Ah, physically, he’s on the mend, um, his memory is another issue. It may take time, if at all.” He explains. Henry and Ally share another look. They really need to get alone and talk all this through.

“What brought him back?” Mary Margaret asks.

“That’s the thing. There’s no explanation. Something just clicked in him.” Dr. Whale shrugs. Some doctor he is. 

“He just got up and decided to go for a stroll?” Emma says not liking the explanation at all. 

“He woke up and he was delirious and his first instinct was to go find something, I guess.” He says.

“Someone.” Henry and Ally both say. Regina glares at both of the kids. 

“Can I see him?” Kathryn asks the doctor. 

“Of course.” He tells her showing her back to the room. Regina turns to the three kids, now shuffling uncomfortably. 

“Rose, Henry, Ally, let’s go.” She snaps. Rose groans and follows after her mother while Henry and Ally glance at the saddened Mary Margaret. 

“Wait our backpacks!” Ally cries rushing over to them by the woman. Henry grabs his and turns to her. 

“Don’t believe them. You’re the one he was looking for.” He tells Mary Margaret. 

“Henry…” She says not knowing what to say. Ally comes up beside him.

“He was going to the Troll Bridge. It’s like the end of the story.” Ally adds, and the teacher shakes her head. She’s really starting to regret giving the pair of them that book.

“Henry, Ally, he was going there because it’s the last thing I read to him.” She tells them sadly. Henry and Ally start backpedaling for they can feel Regina’s angry glare.

“No, it’s because you belong together.” Henry calls, and the two of them hurried over to Rose and Regina, and they got into the elevator. 

It was a very uncomfortable ride down to the car, since Regina was too mad to speak, Rose too scared, and Henry too mad. Ally just hated that she was stuck in the middle of yet another Mills conflict, she was a Lucas, and Lucas’ stayed away from the affairs of others. Or well, at least they should.

They manage to get out front of the hospital when Emma catches up with them. “Madam Mayor!” She calls out. Regina turns back to the kids. 

“Wait by the car.” She orders. The three walk to the car slowly and watch the confrontation from afar. 

“Boy, Emma sure knows how to get under mom’s skin. I wouldn’t put it past her to forget to punish us for a few hours now. She’ll be steaming over that conversation tonight.” Rose says shaking her head. 

Henry looks at them worriedly. “I’m not too worried.” He admits. Rose can’t believe her brother and his eternal optimism. Nothing ever goes well, after their mom determines that they’ve been insubordinate. 

“Well Gigi will be angry, and Mom won’t mind. I’ll have to lay low for a day or two, then they’ll forget all about it. They’re too busy.” Ally tells them, watching the confrontation as well. 

Rose scoffs at that. “I wish that our mom would be too busy and forget to punish us, but if anything, that’s the one thing she remembers.” Rose sighs. Henry turns and looks at the girls. 

“That’s because she’s evil.” He says.


	4. The Price of Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I do not own OUAT or any of its characters. Just mine.

04-The Price of Gold

The weekend was finally over, and despite the unpleasant glares from Regina most of the time Ally and Henry still managed to have a good weekend. Now most people would find it odd that Ally wasn’t sent home because of all the trouble that they were in, but Mayor Mills decided that Ally needed constant supervision in order to be punished properly, something that she was able to provide, not her family. 

That weekend the main subject of discussion was whether or not the backstory that Henry’s mom had made for Kathryn and David Nolan, was solid enough to keep Snow White and Prince Charming apart. Henry was firmly on the side that true love would win out, but Ally wasn’t so sure it was as simple as that. 

“Henry just because something’s meant to be doesn’t mean it’s supposed to happen.” Ally argues coming to a stop abruptly and looking at Emma. She had been waiting outside of the diner for the kids to show up. 

“You’re just not a romantic.” Henry throws back. Emma steps in between them before it can get too heated. 

“Whoa, and both of you are too young to be thinking of things like that.” Emma says giving both the kids amused looks. 

“You sure we can be out in the open?” Henry asks Emma looking up at her, as the three of them walk down the street. 

“Enough sneaking around. If your mom has a problem with me walking you to a school bus, I am more than happy to have that chat.” Emma tells him. Ally gives Emma an impressed look for Mayor Mills still intimidates her a lot, but then again, she is only ten.

“You’re brave. We’ll need that for Operation Cobra. Speaking of – do you think we need code names?” Henry ponders. Ally smirks at Henry from around Emma. 

“Isn’t ‘cobra’ our code name?” Emma wonders. 

“That’s the mission. I mean us. I need something to call you.” Henry explains. 

“Henry can be Nightwing, since he reads all of those comics.” Ally says giving Henry a pointed look. Emma gives them both looks.

“You read comics kid?” Emma asks him.

“Well I don’t spend all of my time chasing down fairy tale characters. I do have a life you know.” Henry defends. Ally snorts.

“Which is code for he really doesn’t.” She snickers. Henry reaches around Emma and smacks Ally, and Emma pulls them apart. 

“Seriously you two? Why don’t you just call me Emma for now?” She tells them, trying to get the pair to refocus. 

“Well then I’ll be Nightwing if Ally is Wolfpup. I think it has a rather poetic ring to it.” He grins. Ally swipes at him, and Henry dances away with a smile. 

“Okay. Well then, we’ll see you later, Emma.” Ally says following Henry onto the bus, and they both wave at her from out the window. 

“Emma— god she needs to get an imagination.” Henry sighs. Ally shoved him as she sits down. 

“Wolfpup. You couldn’t have been more obvious genius. I thought the names weren’t supposed to be fairy tale related?” Ally demands. 

“Well I thought that it fit rather well. We still haven’t figured out whether you’re going to you know…” He says mimicking a wolf face. Ally rolls her eyes at his pathetic attempt. 

“I dunno, the book said that it didn’t happen to my mom until she was thirteen. I’m only ten now.” Ally says, dancing around the subject since others could overhear them. Henry nods his head but grins at her. 

“I think it would be awesome if you do. I’ll help train you so that you won’t have to be locked up.” He promises. Ally scowls at him.

“I’m a wolf not a dog Henry.” She says.

“Either way, I’ll still help you.” He promises. Ally smiles at him gratefully, and the bus lets out at school. Henry and Ally sigh preparing themselves to yet another day at school, when they could be doing much more important things like curse breaking. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After school Ally is hanging back at the diner. Technically she’s grounded from the stunts she’s pulled with Henry in the last three days, but with her Mom and Gigi, she most likely will be able to go out later. She showed up today at the diner, so that’s good enough for them. 

Ally watches as her Mom serves customers, and conceals the sigh that she wants to let out. She knows that when she gets older, she’s going to have to work at the diner as well. Gigi comes hurrying out of the kitchen with an order that her mom was supposed to pick up minutes ago. She was behind because one of the guys in one of the booths is flirting with her. 

Ally scowls and picks up a sugar packet. She lines it up on the counter, and corrects her aim. He’s grinning at her Mom like she’s a sure thing. That only confirms Ally’s decision that this is the right thing to do. She lets out a slow breath, and flicks the packet. 

It goes sailing through the air, and smacks the guy clear in the back of the head. He startles and so does her Mom. Ruby and the guy spin around to see Ally sitting there glaring at the man. Ruby crosses her arms and stares her daughter down. This time instead of looking sheepish the girl just glares right back. 

Ruby marches over to her daughter and drags her off the stool, and into the supply room off the kitchen. “Ally what the hell? You do not go throwing stuff at customers.” Ruby snaps looking down at the girl. Ally crosses her arms and mimics her Mom’s pose. 

“I didn’t throw it, I flicked it. There is a distinct difference there.” She growls back. Ruby looks down at her kid incredulously. Ally has never talked back to her before. They’ve always had a good relationship, never getting into fights. 

“Where is this coming from?” Ruby demands. Ally bites her lip, not believing her Mom. 

“He was looking at you creepily. It was like what happened with Dr. Whale! You shouldn’t be flirting with guys like that!” Ally cries shocking her mother. 

“That’s not for you to decide Ally! I’m the mother in this relationship— not you! I’m an adult, and I choose who I give my attention to.” Ruby snaps. Ally feels tears start to fill her eyes. 

“He doesn’t care about you! I care about you, but you never give me any time!” Ally yells. Ruby is too caught up in her anger to realize what her daughter is really trying to convey to her. 

“It’s my life Ally, and I can do with it what I want. I think that you should leave the diner. You obviously need to go and cool down. You can come back when you feel like apologizing.” She says opening the door and gesturing for her daughter to exit. Ally looks up at her Mom with a trembling lip. 

“I-I just want you to choose me.” Ally chokes on her tears. Ruby’s expression softens slightly. 

“You’re my kid Ally, I did choose you. I just need to figure out the rest of my life as well. Then we can all be happy.” She tells her. Tears slip down Ally’s cheeks and she pushes past her Mom and to the back entrance. She runs into Gigi, who has a furious look on her face. 

“Go on child, I have to have a conversation with your mother. She didn’t mean what she said dear— she’s just unhappy.” Gigi tells her great-granddaughter. 

“I’m not happy either.” Ally cries slipping out of her grasp, and out the door. She makes her way through the back allies and to the Mayor’s house. Ally doesn’t know where else to go. Henry is the only person that she’s ever thought of as safe. She runs over to the side of the house where his window is, and picks up a few small stones. 

Seeing as her aim is working rather well today, she throws them up at one of his windows. It takes three stones and a minute before Henry pushes his window open. He leans his head out, and sees Ally standing on the ground. It takes a second for him to realize that something’s up. 

“Ally?” He asks worriedly. Ally scrubs the tears off her face violently. She looks back up at her best friend. 

“I need Operation Cobra!” She yells up to him. It takes a second before Henry smiles, and nods his head. She goes around to the front of the house, when he closes his window. 

By the time Henry comes bounding out the front door, Ally is leaning against one of the columns waiting for him. “Okay, my mom’s out until five. So, I say let’s go get Emma, and we’ll get working.” Henry tells her realizing that his friend doesn’t want to talk about it right now. 

What he does do is grab her hand, so that she doesn’t feel as lonely as she tends to feel. After a minute of walk Ally finally speaks. 

“So… where is she staying?” Ally asks him. Henry turns his gaze to his friend, taking note of her red-rimmed eyes, and defeated posture. 

“Mary Margaret’s.” Henry says simply. Ally nods her head slowly, trying to keep out the rest of Henry’s unfinished sentence. With her mother, Emma is now finally reunited with her mother. Ally would kill to be with her true mother. A few minutes later they come to Mary Margaret’s apartment, and they quickly climb up the stairs, and turn to her door. 

The pair can hear voices from the other side. Before Ally can knock on the door, Henry pushes it open, and goes into the place. Ally quickly follows behind him, not wanting to be left out. 

“Hey, Emma. I was thinking we…” Henry trails off. Emma is standing in front of the counter eyeing the creepy Mr. Gold. Ally unconsciously takes a step behind Henry. Not much scares her, but there is definitely something off about him. 

Ally would almost swear that he’s eviler than Regina the Evil Queen. “Hey Henry, Ally. How are you guys?” Mr. Gold asks the kids who had just intruded on their conversation. 

“Okay?” Henry says cautiously. Ally nods her head mutely, not wanting to talk. Mr. Gold smiles at them despite their weak responses. 

“Good. Give my regards to your mother. And, um, good luck, Miss Swan.” He says, and with that he turns around and limps out the door, closing it behind him. Ally lets out a deep sigh after he’s gone. A shiver runs down her spine and she flinches. Yeah, there’s definitely something off.

“Do you know who that is?” Henry asks Emma curiously. Emma cocks her eyebrow at the two kids taking note of the saddened state of Ally. 

“Yeah, course I do.” She responds.

“Who? Cause I’m still trying to figure it out.” Henry says. Emma sighs and runs her hands over her face. 

“Oh. I meant in reality.” Emma says flatly. Henry deflates. He looks over to the box that is currently sitting opened in the living room. 

“Is that all you brought?” He asks slightly worried. Emma looks at him, trying to figure out what’s going through his head. 

“Henry, what are you and Ally doing here?” Emma demands finally. Ally startles a little at hearing her name. Henry turns back around to face Emma. 

“My mom’s gone till five. I thought we could hang out.” He explains. Ally nods her head enthusiastically. They desperately need to get this curse broken.

“Ah, kids. I wish I could. But there’s something I got to do.” She says grabbing her coat, and heading out the door. Ally and Henry share a look before scampering out the door after her. 

They catch up with her on the street. Henry grabs Ally’s hand again when he senses her thoughts drifting too far away from reality. “Please let us help!” Henry begs, after Emma explains what Mr. Gold had wanted. 

“No, no it could be dangerous!” Emma exclaims. Ally gives Emma a look for that. 

“The pregnant maid is dangerous?” Ally asks not totally believing that. Emma groans. She doesn’t have time for the two of them following her around and questioning everything. 

“She assaulted Mr. Gold.” Emma explains. Henry and Ally both grin at that. 

“Cool!” They exclaim. Emma can’t believe the two of them. 

“This isn’t a game. She’s desperate.” Emma tells them.

“How do you know?” Henry asks her. 

“Because I know.” She says.

“Well, then let’s find her!” Ally cries, ready for another adventure. Emma stops forcing he two kids to stop as well lest they run into her. 

“Oh, no, no, no, no. There is no let’s. You guys cannot come with me.” Emma declares. Henry and Ally both cross their arms at that. 

“Then we’ll look for her ourselves.” Henry challenges her. Emma narrows her eyes at the pair.

“Then I’ll find you and I’ll bring you back.” Emma counters. 

“Then you wouldn’t be helping the maid.” Ally argues back. 

“I am just trying to be responsible here.” Emma tries to reason with the kids. 

“And I’m just trying to spend time with you.” Henry smiles victoriously knowing that he just won the argument here. Henry and Ally climb into Emma’s car, and she groans getting in after them. 

“Oh, that is not fair.” She complains. 

“So, the maid. What’s her story?” Henry asks. Ally shifts uncomfortably in her seat.

“You’re talking about Ashley, aren’t you?” She says softly. Emma and Henry turn around to look at her. Emma looks shocked. 

“How’d you know that?” She demands. 

“She’s a friend of my Mom’s. She’s a good person. She’s always been nice to me.” Ally explains. Emma lets out a long breath of air. This job of hers just keeps getting more complicated. She starts the car and they drive to the diner. Ally starts squirming in her seat uncomfortably. Henry is watching her worriedly. 

Emma turns around when she finally sees the problem. “What’s up Ally?” She asks the girl softly. She’s finally ready to address the unhappiness of the little girl. Ally bites down onto her quivering lower lip. 

“Um… I kinda had a fight with my Mom. S-she doesn’t want to see me right now. I-I’ll wait out in the car.” Ally says softly. Emma shoots Henry a questioning look, and he shrugs his shoulders. Emma sighs, she’s really not cut out to handle all these kid issues. She only just got her one back, and now it’s like she’s gotten another one out of the whole deal. 

“Well I’m sorry to hear that kid. I think that you should probably talk to her about it though. I’m sure that she feels just as bad about it as you do.” Emma tells her. Ally shakes her head though, and clutches her seat belt tightly. 

“Okay then I’ll stay here with you as Emma goes talk to your mom.” Henry says crawling to sit in the back beside Ally. He grabs her hand, and Emma smiles at the two of them. Henry really is a great kid. 

“Sure, I’ll be back kids.” She tells them, closing the door, and going into the diner. She’s going to have a talk to Ruby about why she has her daughter near tears in the back of her car. 

Meanwhile outside Henry tries to get Ally to talk to him. “I’m sure that everything will be okay Ally. You and your mom have never fought before. I’m sure you two will bounce back.” He tells her squeezing her hand. 

“I don’t think so Henry. She was really upset… she practically told me that she didn’t— didn’t care about me.” Ally admits in a whisper. Henry frowned hard, and pulled Ally in for a hug. Her tears were falling on his shirt, but he didn’t care. The thing he didn’t understand was Ruby. 

She was the coolest mom around. Most kids thought that Ally was lucky. Sure, she was a great and cool mom, but when it came to spending time with her kid— well there just never seemed to be time. Henry looked out the car window into the diner, and looked at Emma who was talking to Ruby. Ruby didn’t seem like herself at all. 

It didn’t really help that Emma was glaring at her. When Henry saw her start to cry though, it made him hope that she did feel bad for what she had said to her daughter. A few minutes later, Ruby was drying her eyes with her apron, and Emma was coming back out of the diner, and to the car. It didn’t escape both Henry and Emma’s attention that Ruby came closer to the window to see her daughter. 

Once Emma was in the car she turned to the back seat to look at the kids. Ally was sniffling by now. “Oh kid. Come on now, there’s no need to cry. I for one know personally that your mom feels terrible for what she said. She was even crying.” Emma tries to comfort her. 

Ally pulls away from Henry with a trembling lip. “I-I don’t want her to cry…” Ally whimpers. Henry glances back to the diner, and sees Ruby crying again as she watches Ally cry. 

“Maybe you should go talk to your mom.” Henry suggests softly. Ally bites her lip, and slowly shakes her head. 

“N-no… we need to help Ashley first. I won’t back out of helping her now.” She tells them firmly. Emma looks unsure, but Henry nods his head. 

“Okay Emma! You heard her. So, what did you find out?” Henry asks leaning over the front seat to talk to her. 

“Well— she had a boyfriend…”

“Sean.” Ally interrupts. 

“As I was saying he left her when he…”

“Found out she was pregnant, jerk.” She says again. Emma shoots an amused look at the girl. 

“Do you want to tell this? No— okay then. She has a stepmother and two stepsisters that she doesn’t talk to…” 

“Wait. Stepmom. Stepsisters. And she’s a maid? What I know her too somewhat…” Henry interrupts Emma now. She rolls her eyes at the two kids. 

“Point Henry?” She asks. Ally’s eyes widen and she grins at Henry. 

“She’s Cinderella!” Ally exclaims giddily pulling on Henry’s arm in excitement. When Ally was younger she used to love the story of Cinderella. Emma sighs in fond exasperation and shakes her head. 

“Okay seatbelts kids! Let’s go pay ‘Prince’ Sean a visit.” Emma says putting the car into gear as the kids scramble to buckle in. As they drive off Henry looks back one time, and sees Ruby looking after them with Granny at her side. She’ll come around. He believes that, and believes that Ally will get her happy ending just as Emma will when the curse is broken. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The car pulls up to a stop in front of the Herman house. “You two,” Emma looks pointedly at them, “will stay in the car.” 

Henry and Ally pout, but don’t try to push their luck, since coming along is already a huge victory in the first place. They watch as Emma gets out and goes to ring the doorbell. Ally cringes when she sees Sean’s father pull up in the driveway. She’s only met the man a few times, but she really doesn’t like him. Henry and Ally watch as the grownups have a confrontation. 

“So, do you think that Ashley’s with him?” Henry asks her. Ally scrunches her nose up, and shakes her head. 

“No. She wouldn’t go back to him. She’s already upset enough that he broke up with her. She just feels alone. I don’t know why Emma wanted to come here.” Ally replies. Henry doesn’t like the sound of that. A few minutes later, after the door is slammed in Emma’s face she comes back to the car. 

“Well that was a bust. I did find out one thing though. Sean’s father arranged for Mr. Gold to buy Ashley’s baby.” She tells the kids. Both Henry and Ally’s eyes were as wide as saucers at that announcement. 

“Seriously?” Henry asks. Emma nods her head gravely. Ally glares back at the house. Taking the kids’ silence as cue to leave, Emma starts back into town, and parks in front of the diner again. Ally looks at it hesitantly, but gets out of the car with the other two. 

When they enter, Ruby looks up from wiping down the counter. She freezes for two different reasons when she sees them, but her eyes are mainly on her daughter. Ally finally raises her gaze to meet her mother’s and she sees that her eyes are rimmed with red as well. 

Before anyone can say anything though, Ally breaks into a run and dashes to her mom. Ruby barely catches her as she plows into her sobbing. Emma puts her arm around Henry as they watch the mother and daughter hold each other. “You did good.” Henry whispers to Emma. 

She looks down at him shocked, but his attention is already back on Ally. Ally clutches onto her mom tightly. “I-I didn’t want you to cry…” She sniffles into Ruby’s neck. Ruby chokes back a sob, and squeezes Ally a little tighter. 

“Oh, Ally that’s not for you to worry about. I’m so, so, sorry for what I said to you. You were right, I just didn’t want to hear it. Will you please forgive me?” Ruby asks pulling away from Ally, and tipping up her chin so that she can see her face. Ally gives her a wobbly smile, and nods. 

“All you had to do was ask.” She says softly. Ruby grins at her daughter, and picks her up into another hug, and places her on the counter. She takes her time wiping off the remaining tears with the pads of her thumbs. Seeing that the reunion was through, Emma and Henry approached the pair, and slid onto the stools in front of them. 

“I’m glad you two worked things through.” Emma says. Ally beams at them, and over her head, Ruby mouths a thank you. Emma nods to show her that she got it. She sighs knowing that she’s going to have to end the happy moment. 

“So, why didn’t you tell me that she sold the baby Ruby?” Emma asks her. Ally looks up at her mom shocked. Why would she lie to Emma? Ruby shifts uncomfortably, and runs her hand through Ally’s hair. 

“Because I didn’t think it was important.” Ruby says. She continues to run her fingers through the girl’s hair trying to calm herself before the accusations get worse. 

“Really? Considering that’s why she’s running away.” Emma counters, not impressed. Ally and Henry cast nervous glances at the adults who look like they’re ready to face off soon.

“Look, Ashley’s my friend. I don’t like the idea of people judging her.” Ruby says stopping her hand. Emma glances down and sees the glass wolf charm that Ally’s been absently fiddling with. It should be in Ruby’s car but it’s not. 

“Ruby, where’s your car? You didn’t send me to Sean to find her. You sent me there to give her a head start.” Emma accuses her. Ruby helps Ally slide off the counter, not wanting her to be around for this argument.

“Look, I’m only trying to help her.” Ruby tells Emma. Emma glares back.

“Yes, so am I. Ashley’s in more trouble than you know, Ruby. Where is she? Don’t make her deal with Gold without me.” Emma tells her. Ally looks up at her Mom with pleading eyes. 

“I can’t talk in front of him. He’s the Mayor’s kid. Ally can’t be here either.” Ruby states. Both Henry and Ally send her offended looks. 

“Hey! I’m on your side.” Henry cries outraged. 

“Mom!” Ally whines.

“Henry, Ally, I need to find this woman. And in order to do that, I need you to go home, okay? So please listen to me. Seriously. She’s not going to tell me anything if you’re around.” Emma says to the kids pleaded with them to actually listen to her for once. 

“Okay.” The kids sigh. Henry starts for the door, while Ally gives her mom an uncertain look. Ruby smiles at her softly and kneels down to kiss her forehead. 

“See you later pup.” She says. Ally leaves hoping that later actually happens tonight. 

Once outside Henry and Ally walk around the corner, but Henry stops Ally before she can get far. “We’re not leaving. Emma didn’t lock her car, she what she can’t keep out, can come right in.” Henry says mischievously. Ally gives Henry an unsure look, but follows him anyway.

The two kids crawl into the back of Emma’s car and wait for her to come back out. “At least you and your mom made up.” Henry whispers. Ally smiles softly, happy with the results of the day, even if she had to have a major fight with her mother.

A few minutes later Emma comes out to the car and gets in. She starts the engine, and she plus the two stowaways start out again. A minute later though Henry pops up from the back seat, Ally with him.

“What’d she tell you?” Henry asks, causing Emma to swerve the bug slightly in shock. 

“Henry! Ally! What the hell? I’m going to Boston. You can’t come with me.” Emma says, slowing down the car slightly. 

“You can’t go to Boston! She can’t leave. Bad things happen to anyone who does.” Henry urges her.

“Then why could your sister and Ally, since they came with you?” Emma challenges. 

“They are both in a modified curse. Everyone else but the two of them and me don’t age. All that’s wrong with them is they can’t remember.” Henry explains. 

“I was one, I highly doubt I can remember that.” Ally mumbles. 

“I don’t have time to argue with you over the curse. I’ve got to get you home.” Emma says finally, going to make a U-turn. 

“We have to stop her before she gets hurt! We’re wasting time! If you drop us off, we’ll never catch up to her.” Ally cries. Emma sighs loudly.

“Guys…” She sighs again. 

“And then Mr. Gold will call the police, and he’ll have her sent to jail.” Henry adds, playing off of Emma’s morals. With a groan Emma keeps going straight, out of the small town and into the woods to leave it. 

“…Buckle up. Ashley, what did you get yourself into?” Emma mutters from the front. Henry and Ally share worried looks. Everyone is looking out the window when suddenly Ally is pointing. 

“Our car! She crashed our car!” Ally cries. Henry bounces beside her. 

“It’s her car! I told you!” He trumpets. Emma pulls over, and all three of them race out of the car, to go and inspect the other one that’s in a ditch. Ally groans to herself, since that car was hers and her mother’s favorite possession. Oh well, at least she managed to save the wolf charm. 

“Ashley?” Emma shouts looking in the windows. A moan is heard from a few feet away, and the kids run over to the sound to see, a heavily pregnant young blond woman in the grass. She moans in pain. Ally drops to her knees beside her, grabbing her hand.

“Ashley!” Ally cries. The young woman looks up at the sound of the girl’s voice. She sees the three people around her. 

“Ally! My baby! It’s coming!” Ashley yells out in pain. Ally winces from the force of the hand gripping hers. 

“Okay come on quickly.” Emma says. She and the two kids manage to help Ashley to her feet and into the passenger seat. Henry and Ally look on worriedly in the back, as Emma turns the car around back to Storybrooke. 

“Is the baby really coming?” Henry asks slightly scared now. Ally’s eyes are widened in shock. She’s never doing that— ever! That looks horribly painful. 

“Ohh yeah. Don’t worry – the hospital isn’t that far.” Emma says. That gains Ashley’s attention again. 

“No! No, no, no. Take me to Boston. I can’t go back there.” She cries out. 

“Oh no, we don’t have four hours. Trust me – I know.” Emma tells her, sounding like she remembers her own time. 

“I can’t go back there. Please. He’s going to take my baby.” Ashley begs her. Emma tightens her grip on the steering wheel. 

“I won’t let that happen. Do you know what you’re asking for? If you keep this child, are you really ready? It doesn’t just end the minute they’re out of diapers.” Emma says gesturing to Henry and Ally in the back, who are both still wide eyed. 

“Yeah.” Ashley answers. 

“Are you sure? Because I wasn’t.” Emma says. That shocks Ashley. 

“You weren’t?” She asks. 

“Nope. If you want to give this kid its best chance, it’s going to be with someone who’s ready, so know what that means. Your whole life is going to change and once you decide that it’s yours, this ‘running away’ can’t happen. You have to grow up and you can’t ever leave. Understand?” Emma tells her. Ashley gives Emma a determined look. 

“Yes, I want my baby.” She says. Henry and Ally grin from the backseat, and Emma gives a solemn nod. Okay time to bring on the baby. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

An hour later brings Emma, Henry, and Ally sitting in the hospital’s waiting room. Henry and Ally are playing Go Fish with a pack of cards that one of the nurses had slipped them. Emma was keeping one eye on them, and the other eye on the door for the doctor or Mr. Gold. 

“You know, Emma. You’re different.” Henry states out of the blue, shocking her. She turns her full attention to the two kids at her feet. 

“What’s that?” She asks.

“You’re the only one who could do it.” Ally says catching onto Henry’s trail of thought quickly.

“Break the curse? Yes, I know. You keep telling me that.” Emma says impatiently.

“No. Leave. You’re the only one who can leave Storybrooke.” Ally says.

“You guys left, came and found me in Boston.” Emma argues. She honestly doesn’t know why she bothers fighting them anymore. 

“But we came back. We’re ten – we had no choice. But if anyone else tried to go, bad things would happen.” Henry explains. Emma shakes her head. This thing again, she sighs. 

“Anyone except me?” She says to make sure she really understands. Ally rolls her eyes at Emma’s stubbornness. 

“You’re the savior. You can do whatever you want. You can go.” Ally tells her not exactly wanting her to know this incase she wants to leave. Before anyone else can say anything, a doctor approaches them. 

“Miss Swan. Baby is a healthy six-pound girl and the mother is doing fine.” He informs them. Henry and Ally sigh relieved, and then smile at each other happily. Another little life has just joined Storybrooke.

“What lovely news. Excellent work, Miss Swan. Thank you for bringing me my merchandise.” Mr. Gold says, coming up behind the small group. The smiles slip off their faces, as they turn to face the evil pawnbroker. 

“Guys, give me a moment with Mr. Gold, then we’ll go in and see Ashley.” Emma tells them, leading Mr. Gold down the hall, and to the vending machines. Henry and Ally share a worried look. 

“No one ever breaks a deal with Mr. Gold.” Ally says worriedly. Henry bites his lip, and shakes his head. 

“Emma’s here. She’s changing everything. Ashley will get to keep her baby.” Henry says sure that everything will turn out okay in the end. 

A few minutes later much to their shock, the two kids watch as Mr. Gold limps away out of the hospital. Emma walks up to the kids with a grim look on her face. “Come on kids. We’ve got a baby to see.” Emma announces. Ally and Henry grin at her, and they follow Emma to the room where an exhausted Ashley lies, with her small baby girl tucked away in her arms. 

“Hey. What’s her name?” Emma asks, alerting Ashley to their presence. 

“Alexandra.” Ashley replies with a joyful sniffle. Ally and Henry beam at her remembering in the book that Alexandra is that name that Prince Thomas— Sean wanted to name the baby. 

“It’s pretty.” Emma says softly, as all four of them watch tiny Alexandra. 

“Thank you for getting me here.” Ashley thanks her sincerely. Emma and the kids smile at her. 

“Mr. Gold was outside. I took care of it – she’s yours.” Emma assures her. Ashley lets out a sob of relief, and cradles Alexandra closer to her. 

“She is? What did you do?” She cries. 

“Made a deal with him.” Emma says simply. Ally and Henry share a worried look, as Ashley thanks her profusely. 

“Oh, hey, kid. It’s almost five. We got to get you home.” Emma says glancing at the clock. Ally and Henry race out of the room, and Emma says goodbye and runs out after them. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few minutes later, the three of them are in the car, and making their way back to Henry’s house. They’re silent, until Emma breaks it. 

“Pumpkin. My code name. I was thinking in honor of Cinderella. Pumpkin.” Emma says nodding her head. Henry shakes his head at that, and Ally makes a face. 

“You got a better one in mind Nightwing? Wolfpup?” Emma questions, and teases slightly. 

“Yep.” Henry says unperturbed. 

“Well?” Emma asks. 

“We’re not sure if you’re ready yet.” Ally tells her, and Henry nods in agreement. Emma scoffs, and shakes her head fondly. Those two are really beginning to grow on her. Emma pulls up in front of Henry’s house and the kids do their handshake before he gets out. 

But before he can get too far away, Emma calls out the window. “Henry! About what you said at the hospital. About me being able to leave?” She says. Emma has both kids’ attention now. 

“Yeah?” She asks. 

“See you tomorrow.” Emma says. Henry grins, and runs the rest of the way to the house. Emma sighs, and pulls away from the curb, and heads back to Main street. “Okay Ally time to get you home as well.” She announces. 

Ally nods her head, and soon they pull up in front of the inn. Ally climbs out of the car, but pauses before she closes the door. “I know you talked to my Mom. Thank you… for what you said.” She tells Emma softly. Emma smiles at the kid, not realizing that she’s beginning to grow attached to the young girl as well as her son. 

“You’re welcome Ally, and she does really care. Sometimes grownups just have a hard time showing it. She’ll get there kid.” Emma tells her. Ally smiles at her and closes the door, waving as Emma pulls away. With a sigh, Ally turns and heads into the inn. 

After a long evening Ally is getting ready for bed. As she pulls back her covers to crawl into bed, there’s a knock on her door. She cocks her head quizzically for Gigi never knocks on her door at bedtime, just comes in. “Come in.” She calls out. The door opens, and Ally’s lucky that’s she’s already sitting down on her bed, or she would have fallen. 

Standing there is her Mom. “Mom!” Ally cries shocked. Ruby smiles softly at her daughter and comes into the room. 

“Hey pup. I was thinking that I could read to you tonight, before you go to sleep.” Ruby says. She holds her breath for a second unsure how her daughter is going to react. If it were her, she’d still be upset. Ally though, is definitely not her mother. 

“Awesome!” Ally cries, scurrying under the covers, and scooting over close to the wall, so that there’s room for Ruby to lie down as well. Ruby grins at her kid, and sits down beside her, and stretches out on the bed beside the girl. Ally curls into her Mom’s side and rests her head on her chest. 

“I was thinking that we could read one of the stories you liked when you were little.” Ruby says softly, stroking some of Ally’s hair off her face. The girl nods wordlessly, and just snuggles up to her tighter. “Okay well this one you should practically know by heart now.” Ruby says softly. 

Ally glances at the book’s cover, and grins softly seeing Cinderella in her large, puffy, blue ball gown. If only her Mom knew. Ruby started reading, and Ally let her mom’s voice float over her. Halfway through the story Ruby glanced down to see if Ally was following along, and smiled at the sight of her slumbering daughter. 

She softly closed the book, and placed it on her bedside table, before rubbing her hand on Ally’s back. This caused the girl shift closer. After a few minutes, she extracted herself from the child, and tucked Ally under her covers fully, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

When Ruby turns around she sees Granny standing in the doorway. She slowly makes her way over to her, and exits the young girl’s room, closing the door behind her. Both women look at each other for a charged moment, before Granny pats Ruby’s shoulder and walks away. 

Before she gets very far, she speaks. “You’re doing good child, but that child still needs more.” And with that admission the residents of Granny’s Bed and Breakfast retire for the night.


End file.
